


All I Think Of Lately (Is How To Get You Underneath Me)

by Chlexcer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, F/F, Genderbending, Humor, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlexcer/pseuds/Chlexcer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crushing on a straight girl is pretty bad; crushing on your straight roommate is even worse; but being completely head over heels for them is a punishment from Hell. Could a somewhat voluntary typo be the solution for Chanhee’s problem? (genderbent!ChanSoo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Think Of Lately (Is How To Get You Underneath Me)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2015 round of girlexochange at LiveJournal and it was originally posted and divided into three parts [here](http://girlexochange.livejournal.com/23467.html).  
> Also, cross-posted from [my own Livejournal](http://catyeoldo.livejournal.com/1082.html).

Chanhee would never forget how breathtakingly cute and gorgeous her new roommate, a third year vocal performance major called Do Kyungsoon, looked the very first time she saw her, the day when they first met each other formally in the room they would share for what was left of their careers (if, Chanhee thought to herself, she was lucky enough). There was a fuzzy baby pink towel wrapped around Kyungsoon’s wet hair with a few slick black strands sticking to her forehead and temples that framed her face, an oversized boy sweatshirt (which, Chanhee soon learnt, belonged to Kyungsoon’s boyfriend, a younger boy from the faculty of dance called Jongin) running low enough that her short Betty Boop shorts could barely be seen under it, just red strips of fabric that accentuated her pale, full thighs. She had smiled at her, holding the pink towel turban with one hand as she bowed at Chanhee, greeting her briefly, and Chanhee was rendered speechless by just that.

Nothing would ever erase that image from Chanhee’s mind.

As time started to pass and the two started living together, it became comically evident that third-year vocal performance student Do Kyungsoon and third-year composition student Park Chanhee were pretty much opposites. Starting with their bodies; Kyungsoon was short and her frame was small, but –in Chanhee’s opinion— she was _sinfully_ curvaceous, all large breasts, narrow waist, and gorgeous full thighs that had the taller girl’s mouth watering. Kyungsoon’s plump lips, large doe eyes, and adorable button nose were framed by long locks of the silkiest black hair Chanhee had ever seen. She was unbelievably beautiful and unbearably cute in appearance, but there was a deadly aura to her that made her somewhat mysterious and dark, almost unapproachable; her giant eyes were able to send glares that terrified even some of the teachers. Kyungsoon was graceful, feminine, gorgeous, powerful, and strong. Unfortunately for Chanhee, her new petite roommate was –or at least, she appeared to be— painfully straight. 

On the other hand there was Chanhee –who was by no means ugly or even remotely bad looking in her own very humble opinion. She was just different; taller than most of the guys in campus (actually, she was taller than most guys in the country), with a walking style that reminded of the clumsy pace of an overgrown puppy with no awareness of its own limbs, with hardly any boobs at all (or ‘flat as a board’, like her best friend Baekyeon liked saying it, pretty damn proud with her own set of C’s that could beat Chanhee’s A’s and their other best friend, Kim Jungda’s B’s, any day), black thick-rimmed glasses always framing her large eyes, straight, long honey-coloured hair, and a permanent blinding grin on her face, Chanhee was all smiles, sunshine, dorkiness, and laughter. Regardless of her impressive height, she was the absolute opposite from intimidating, and she had plenty of friends in every single class she had ever taken. She was, also, as gay as you could get. 

But despite their differences, friendship blossomed extremely easily between the two. 

Chanhee liked to think that her growing so close to Kyungsoon had nothing to do with all the time they started to spend together every day, since she had spent more hours a day with her previous roommate than she thought were humanly possible, some stuck up bitch from the acting faculty that purposely used homophobic slurs around her (she couldn’t have been happier when she found out through Facebook that she would be transferring to a different university, which meant she wouldn’t have to see her ever again). Perhaps it was just her own idealistic, optimistic, and even romantic self, but she diverted the thought that maybe opposites did attract, after all, and that her meeting with Kyungsoon had been fate at work.

From day one –Chanhee just _knew_ —, she had developed the world’s biggest crush on Kyungsoon, but she figured (a few times she even _hoped_ ) it would eventually go away in time like her regular fleeting infatuations. She had followed the philosophy of never falling for a straight girl because it always brought nothing but pain, and maybe she would have been able to will her crush away (‘she’s got a _boyfriend_ , damn it; and not only that, but he’s the most desired guy in the whole dancing faculty! You’ve _got_ to let it go, Chanhee!’) if short and tiny, cute yet sexy, squishy yet deadly Do Kyungsoon, wasn’t the most beautiful, most interesting, and just plain _incredible_ girl that Chanhee had ever met.

She had tried to ignore the fact that her crush wasn’t going away, no matter how much time passed and how much she tried to interest herself in other girls to no avail. Quite in the contrary, time only managed to further engrave the entire _idea_ of Kyungsoon into her brain. 

All the times they had had to run to class under the rain sharing the same umbrella (which always resulted in either Chanhee banging her head against the roof of it or Kyungsoon being caught in the rain because the umbrella was set too high above her head, but always in a good laugh); all the morning coffees they had shared in the warmth of the university café before heading to class, or in the quietness of the library when they managed to sneak their cups in without getting caught by the librarians, or out in a bench where they could bask in warmth of the Spring sun when it didn’t rain; all the late night study sessions inside their own room that more often than not ended up with them sharing their whole life stories to each other, eating unhealthy snacks together, and jamming to Chanhee’s guitar, Kyungsoon’s voice all melted caramel and velvet to Chanhee’s (slightly oversized) ears, had the tall girl falling harder and harder for her new friend and roommate.

Chanhee’s heart raced whenever she thought about Kyungsoon’s doe eyes, her full heart-shaped lips, or the way her silky black hair swayed gently and her neck did all sorts of pretty things when she sang, and it stopped working altogether all the times Kyungsoon had casually asked “how do I look?” while stepping out of the bathroom with a different outfit every time, looking like she belonged on the cover of every single magazine from Japan to the last island of South America, before every date she had with her boyfriend.

Kyungsoon would arrive to the dorm a few hours past midnight whenever she went out with Jongin. Chanhee sometimes would pretend to be asleep just so she could sneak a little peek of curves and pale skin as her roommate changed into her pyjamas, hating herself for doing it but unable to resist the temptation. She, however, pretended like she didn’t notice how Kyungsoon’s plump lips were all kiss-swollen, the corners of her mouth slightly reddened; she pretended like she didn’t see the lovebites that adorned her roommate’s creamy skin as she changed into her ironically adorable Hello Kitty pyjamas, mocking Chanhee, reminding her that somebody’s mouth got to roll all over her roommate’s body probably only a few minutes ago and mark her as theirs, over her collarbones, over the rather impressive mounds of her breasts, on her hipbones, on her butt cheeks, on her thighs; she pretended like she didn’t smell the musky combination of male cologne and sex that radiated from Kyungsoon’s body as she tried to keep her breath under control and pretend she was sleeping.

Chanhee would close her eyes and do her best to ignore the burning heat between her legs until she was sure her roommate had fallen asleep.

◇ ◇ ◇

Around three months after the beginning of the term, Kyungsoon had left for the weekend to be able to spend it with her boyfriend. Chanhee felt like dying, but she was starting to become really good at faking excitement at her roommate’s romantic adventures. 

Chanhee was sitting on the bench of her electronic organ where she was working on an assignment, when she heard Kyungsoon’s voice call her from the bathroom, soft and a bit hesitant, forcing her to take off her headphones to be able to listen to her. “Unnie? Uhm… I bought something, okay? And I need you to give me your honest opinion, okay? As a girl who likes girls. I-It’s quite different from anything you’ve seen before, and I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, but I couldn’t try this on before buying it, and I trust your judgement, sorta…“, Chanhee snickered, thinking that there was no way her roommate could look anything other than drop dead gorgeous in whatever she put on. She turned to face the door that lead into their shared bathroom (which was always kept very tidy, courtesy of Kyungsoon), mentally preparing herself for whatever was to come –perhaps a more revealing dress, this time? A miniskirt? Why else would she be so shy, all of a sudden?

“You probably look great, Kyungsoon-ah; honestly, you would look dashing even if you were wearing a potato sack. I hate you for being so pretty, you know?” Kyungsoon snorted in the bathroom and muttered a ‘shut up’ Chanhee just decided to ignore with a grin before adding. “What’s taking you so long, anyway? Is it a nun get-up, or something like that? I don’t think Jongin will like that, you know?”

“What the—? No! What are you talking about? It’s pretty much the opposite, actually—!” She finally stepped out of the bathroom, stomping out of it with a deep blush flooding her cheeks.

It had been a mistake of Chanhee’s to think that Kyungsoon was talking about a dress, a skirt, or a blouse; the usual stuff. Nothing in the world could have ever prepared her for the sight before her when Kyungsoon revealed herself and the gorgeous, lacy magenta bra and panty set she was wearing. Chanhee’s eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat, the drumming sound of her heartbeat pounding behind her ears to the point where it muffled Kyungsoon’s shy question of ‘so?’. She swallowed the sight before her with her eyes as quickly as possible to make it less painful for herself and less creepy for her roommate, taking in the way the vibrant magenta contrasted against the smaller girl’s smooth milky skin, the way the way her full breasts filled the cups of the bra completely, and the way her narrow waist gave way to luscious hips and thighs. The effect of the silky black hair framing Kyungsoon’s face, falling over her shoulders, and spilling down her back had her feeling butterflies all over her belly. She cleared her throat to hurry her caught breath away from her, along with every impure thought invading her brain. Kyungsoon had told her once that she wasn’t one for lingerie, and Chanhee couldn’t help but thank every divinity out there because she knew she wouldn’t be able to tolerate seeing her roommate like that. Hello Kitty patterns in cotton panties were easier to resist.

“You look, uh… Y-You look wonderful. See? I told you!” Chanhee’s heart almost stopped when the girl before her gave a little spin after rolling her eyes at her, and _oh god_ , the lacy panties were way more revealing in the back than they were in the front. Chanhee’s palms were sweating. “You really think so? I mean— it isn’t even very risky, but I don’t think I can pull off a thong, or something daring like that, not even for Jongin... But I still want to wear something that screams ‘fuck me’ without actually having to say it out-loud… You know? Three hundred days together is a lot, and I wanted to wear something more special than the usual stuff…”

Chanhee’s whole body heard Kyungsoon’s body screaming ‘fuck me’ at it, but she would never say something like that to her, not even if she had asked her for her honest opinion. If Chanhee gave Kyungsoon her actual honest opinion she knew she would get slapped or kicked out of the dorm (or even worse than that –she would ruin the nice friendship they had built during the last three months). She mentally slapped some sense into herself and chuckled softly to try and seem more light-hearted as she turned away from Kyungsoon and back at the organ, her hands starting to fidget with the headphones she had plugged into the instrument. “Trust me, he is going to love it. He’ll love it so much that he will want to get rid of it as soon as possible.” Kyungsoon seemed to have liked that comment since she smiled to herself. Chanhee eyed at her uneasily, wishing she would just cover up already, though her smile hid her unease very well. “But it’s more important that you feel happy and comfortable in it.”

Kyungsoon nodded at that and ran her hands down her only soft stomach, picking some imaginary dust off her skin. “I feel happy, I think, and it’s really pretty...! It’s a thrilling change, to be honest. But I like it! Thanks, unnie...” Chanhee just nodded at that and gave her a thumbs up, unable to bring herself to look at her again, her own mind still a little hazy. Kyungsoon seemed to have noticed there was something off about Chanhee because she didn’t start to sing to the lyrics of SNSD’s ‘I Got a Boy’ like she usually did when the song started sounding from Kyungsoon’s phone, signalling Jongin was calling her.

She couldn’t go back to work after Kyungsoon left, though. No matter how hard she tried to concentrate on the music scores and the black and white keys of the organ before her, the only thing she could see with her eyes closed or open were Kyungsoon’s thighs, Kyungsoon’s breasts, Kyungsoon’s stomach, Kyungsoon’s hair, Kyungsoon’s lips— there was something about the fact that she had chosen to reveal herself to Chanhee that made it even sexier than those times she had stolen glances of her roommate’s body while pretending to be asleep, and Chanhee imagined for a moment that Kyungsoon had dressed up like that for her. That she would be the one to kiss her full lips and run her hands over the curves of her body until the smaller girl was shaking with want; that it was her and not Jongin who would be able to trace her fingers over the lace covering Kyungsoon’s breasts and mouth at them until her nipples pebbled under the fabric; that it would be her name and not his that Kyungsoon’s velvety voice would call out with fingers fucking deep inside of her and a hot mouth over her clit.

Chanhee sent telepathic death threats to Jongin if he dared not give his angelic girlfriend the best night of her life.

She cursed herself as she dragged her right hand down her abdomen after lying down on her bed, past the waistband of her panties, and as she touched herself she imagined it was Kyungsoon’s soft fingers touching her instead of her own, calloused after years and years of playing the guitar. 

◇ ◇ ◇

When Kyungsoon and Jongin (who was a dance student that every teacher described as ‘prodigy’ and that every straight girl in campus wanted to bed) finally broke up after nearly a year together and he got caught red-handed with a fellow dancer of his –some pastel-pink-haired girl called Sehyun with a permanent bitch face and a rather cute lisp— three days after the breakup, Chanhee saw Kyungsoon break down entirely for the first time after their meeting, six months before.

It had happened after returning from summer vacation, when the air was still slick with the steam of the rainy seasons and oh so very hot, and Chanhee became Kyungsoon’s official raspberry ice cream provider to help her get over the break up with a _‘berry good attitude’_ (though that joke earned her a smack on her head from the smaller girl). Chanhee just sat across the wooden floor in front of Kyungsoon, watching her gobble down the pint of ice cream all by herself, and she was struck by the realisation of how much she had come to actually care for the girl across from her in such a small amount of time. All she really wanted was for Kyungsoon to feel happy and content, to have somebody who loved her the way she deserved to be loved, that treasured her every moment of every day. She would be able to live if she didn’t have her for herself, but she really wouldn’t be able to live knowing she was unhappy.

She genuinely hoped she would be able to find a boy that was all of that for her. As for herself, she figured she would be okay.

◇ ◇ ◇

Summer season passed by in the blink of an eye.

As the leaves of the trees and the degrees of the thermostat started to drop, the orange and yellow of autumn burying summer somewhere between the concrete of the university’s pavement roads and the soles of the students’ shoes, something started to shift very slowly in the interior of Chanhee’s and Kyungsoon’s relationship.

Chanhee waved it off as Kyungsoon being excessively affectionate ( _‘exclusively platonically, Chanhee, don’t forget that you are nothing but friends’_ ) after losing her major source of cuddles for the cold breezes of the colder seasons. She had taught herself to go through life with as little expectations as possible (which perhaps explained her bright personality; since there was nothing to expect, there was nothing to be disappointed at and everything to be mesmerized about).

Before they knew it, October was upon them, and they were all knitted sweaters, pumpkin lattes, and apple-cinnamon muffins in the last table of the library, trying to keep their laughter as low as possible when their intensive research sessions for their upcoming project presentation for the elective class they had decided to take together (‘Music and Pop Culture’) turned into watching hours’ worth of Vine compilations, Kyungsoon’s hot pink left earbud in Chanhee’s left ear, the right one in Kyungsoon’s own right ear. 

Goosebumps ran all over Chanhee’s body when they were forced to press their faces together to be able to share the screen of Chanhee’s tablet and Kyungsoon’s cheek rubbed against her for a moment, strands of black and brunette hair tangling together here and there.

◇ ◇ ◇

“When are you going to tell her you like her, Chanhee-ah?” Baekyeon’s slim, manicured fingers were delicately holding onto the green straw of her cup of coffee as she licked whipped cream from it, the smirk on her lips and her flawless winged eyeliner accentuating her smugness. 

Chanhee just pouted at that, but she shrugged to try and make it seem like she wasn’t affected by her friend’s words. “That’s none of your business— I’ll tell her when if feel like it, which means never. And also, stop doing that! It’s making me nervous!”

Baekyeon laughed, but obediently shoved the straw back in her cup. “Right! I sometimes forget that you can’t stand the sight of anything that looks remotely as a dick—“

Jungda quickly interrupted their tactless friend, her slightly nasal and very loud voice easily taking control of the situation. “—Kyungsoon probably knows about it already, anyway! She’s a smart girl, you know? Plus, it’s not like you’re known for being subtle… In fact, I think you’ve been everything but subtle.” Jungda’s smirk was kittenish. Perhaps the permanently curved corners of her mouth had something to do with that. “Everybody and their mother knows you have a crush the size of the Korean peninsula on that girl. Junmyeonnie asked me if you two were a thing yet just the other day!”

Chanhee was about to scold Jungda for saying Kyungsoon’s name in public, but she nearly choked on her chocolate chip muffin at the last bits of information. “—He did?! Oh, god. What did you tell him?” If Jungda’s boyfriend knew and he wasn’t even studying in the same university as they were, then Chanhee had plenty of reasons to be afraid. If other people knew about it, the chances of Kyungsoon knowing already, or being on the verge of finding out at any moment, were alarming. 

Chanhee had never been too good with relationships, and bad experiences ended up with her opting to keep her mouth shut whenever she began feeling something deeper for any of her fleeting infatuations (that is—keeping her mouth shut to everyone but her friends, who had to endure a whole hour long appreciation on Chanhee’s current subject of interest) unless the other girl showed further interest herself. Her first girlfriend ever, a really tall Chinese-Canadian girl who played basketball ( _“she’s like Lola Bunny in Space Jam, Baekyeon-ah, so freaking good!”_ ) broke her heart to bits at the end of her first year in university when she had to leave to go back to China to never come back again, treating their seven-month relationship like it was something that could just be disposed of. It took her a long time to get over it before she started dating again –or attempting to date, at least. But there was nobody out there who caught her attention for long enough; nobody whom she would want to spend not only a Friday night, but a Saturday morning together with. 

That is, until she met Kyungsoon.

Jungda waved her hand dismissively, the fingers of her other hand picking on the nibbled straw from her own cup of chai tea. “I told him that talking about his friends behind their backs like that was something a gossipy old lady would do. His head just got a little confused when he saw you two walking around holding hands at Lu Hua’s party. Isn’t he the cutest? But you know, it probably gave a lot of people the wrong impression… Including me.”

Baekyeon gasped at that, remembering having seen the smaller girl dragging Chanhee by the hand out the corner of her eye when she was making out with the new Chinese exchange student from the acting faculty. “Oh, yeah! What was up with that? Chanhee-ah, do Kyungsoon and yourself a favour and confess already! Call it a sixth sense, but I really think she likes you too, for some reason…” Her friend shot her a little mischievous smirk, but Chanhee just shook her head, ignoring her subtle attempt to pick a fight.

“She doesn’t, what are you talking about? And she just broke up with her ex-boyfriend, anyway… Perhaps that has her confused! And it’s painfully obvious that she’s not into girls—she’s too girly, too cute…”

“Chanhee-ah, are you kidding me? Weren’t you the one who constantly lectured us for years about the harms of heteronormativity, or whatever it was called? You always said that just because a girl dressed up with manly clothes doesn’t mean she’s into girls! How is the opposite case different from that? Have you ever looked at Minseon and Lu Hua? They like sports, okay, but they dress like princesses on a daily basis. –And she doesn’t have to like girls in general, she just has to like you, you know? It’s been two months already since they broke up… She seems perfectly fine by now, and she seemed perfectly fine at the party, too! She never left your side…! To be honest, I think the only thing standing between you and whatever may happen between the two of you is yourself. You should give it a shot, come on.” Baekyeon pouted her lower lip and took her hand to Chanhee’s cheek to pinch it. “You used to be such a brave little girl—this stupid crush has softened you!”

Jungda just smiled –or at least the shape of her lips made it look like she was smiling— as Chanhee swatted her friend’s hand off her face who yelped in complaint.

◇ ◇ ◇

Chanhee’s two best friends, Byun Baekyeon and Kim Jungda, were also third year vocal performance students, like Kyungsoon, meaning that they were and had been classmates with the small black haired girl their best friend was head over heels for since they first got into university, though none of the two had ever approached her (they were pretty sure she was plotting their deaths in the most gruesome of ways with the way she looked at them with her huge round eyes –after Chanhee became close to their classmate they realised she was just shy and that was just the way her face looked like).

Baekyeon and Jungda had met each other when they got there, and it had been their matching loud personalities and beautiful vocal harmonies what made them inseparable before the end of their first semester. Since Chanhee and Baekyeon were a two-in-one sort of pack, befriending one meant befriending the other, and so the duo turned into a trio that shared everything. 

“Everything except for dicks –in Jungda’s case and mine, of course, _don’t make that face, Chanhee-ah_ —, bubble-gum, and underwear, because that is gross”, like Baekyeon had said during a slumber party in Chanhee’s dorm room one night her roommate had gone out during their second year.

It shouldn’t have surprised Chanhee when her friends started to complain about feeling ignored and replaced once the tall girl’s new roommate appeared in her life. It shouldn’t have surprised Baekyeon and Jungda when Chanhee told them that her new roommate was a dream come true, but it did when they found out just who was their friend’s ‘dream come true’ was none other than the cute yet creepy wide-eyed girl from their class whose voice was pretty much the only one they had felt like a threat to their own voices from all the people in their class. 

They were even more shocked as they saw how Chanhee’s infatuation only grew more and more with time. Perhaps they would have done something about it –like talking some sense into Chanhee’s stubborn head to get her to forget about her crush, who was straight and had a boyfriend they both had sighed over on many occasions, and get a new hobby or something like that— if they had been one hundred percent sure that Kyungsoon didn’t want anything to do (romantically) with Chanhee. 

But that was far from being the case, and after the issue of Kyungsoon’s breakup became a public affair, the intensification of Chanhee’s and her roommate’s relationship didn’t go unnoticed to them (nor to everybody else within their social circle). In time the two singers had ended up growing close to their friend’s crush as well, quite easily since they shared pretty much every class, except that one class Kyungsoon had with Chanhee, and had the same interests, and they could see how it wasn’t just their best friend who was permanently glued to her phone whenever she was away from her crush. Jungda was sure she once heard the wide-eyed girl sigh dreamily after reading a new message from Chanhee. 

It was almost painful, Baekyeon and Jungda agreed, and the two had to bite their tongues far too often to stop themselves from giving their tall friend away. 

◇ ◇ ◇

The last few of months of the term went by in a flash. 

One moment it was the end of October, and Chanhee was helping Kyungsoon slip into her Alice in Wonderland dress for Lu Hua’s and her girlfriend Minseon’s yearly Halloween party, trying to ignore things as tempting as the columns of Kyungsoon’s neck, exposed as the smaller girl kept her raven hair out of the way using both of her hands to curl it over her shoulder, or the way the light blue fabric of the dress accentuated the dip of her lower back and the curve of her butt, or the way her plain white bra hugged her petite frame as the taller of the two zipped up the dress from the small of Kyungsoon’s back and all the way up, gnawing at her lower lip to try and distract her brain.

Chanhee had decided (maybe to please Kyungsoon and join her in her Alice in Wonderland thematic costume, maybe not) to wear a cool adaption of the Cheshire Cat’s outfit that she had put together with Kyungsoon’s help; a deep purple button-up shirt, striped black and white pants with a matching blazer, a striped purple cat tail, and matching cat ears (that weren’t half as tacky as Jungda’s Catwoman costume and the cat ears it included—Junmyeon, in his “it’s not just any pirate! It’s Will Turner!” costume, had a difficult time hiding how much he simultaneously loved and loathed that costume on his girlfriend, and he kept a protective arm wrapped around her waist at all times and shot glares at any male that approached her or looked at her remotely lasciviously; Jungda seemed very pleased with herself). 

Perhaps both Chanhee and Kyungsoon had had too much to drink that night because they couldn’t remember exactly how they ended up waking up together, all cuddled up in Chanhee’s bed by the next morning, their costumes from the night before still on though completely wrinkled, and Kyungsoon’s white thigh-highs down by her mid-calves. It wasn’t as awkward as it could have been, and they just laughed about it, though Chanhee’s heart was beating so loud and fast she was sure Kyungsoon could hear it.

In the blink of an eye, it was December and the year was almost over. Two months had gone by in a flash that included an intense mix of stress and crash studying for exams, as well as late night jamming sessions, cuddles in bed when they wanted to watch dramas to procrastinate instead of get work done, and movie nights at Junmyeon’s apartment, along with Lu Hua and her girlfriend Minseon, Jungda, Baekyeon, and Baekyeon’s new boyfriend, Zi Tao (the Chinese guy she had been making out with two months ago and that had Chanhee begging her best friend to please reconsider dating him after her catastrophic experience with her own Chinese ex-girlfriend). Kyungsoon was promptly and warmly received into the group of friends by everyone, and the heart shaped smiles her petite roommate wore during those nights were the only thing in Chanhee’s mind.

◇ ◇ ◇

“I can’t believe you’re going to leave me!” Chanhee was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest, a dramatic pout on her face as she watched Kyungsoon packing up all her winter clothes into her bag. Kyungsoon’s hair was even longer by now, but as she put her clothes away she had pulled it up onto a messy bun to keep it from getting in the way. Her fringe remained as straight and impenetrable as always, accentuating her cute, doe-esque features. 

Chanhee liked how there were no boys’ clothes in Kyungsoon’s closet anymore.

Kyungsoon rolled her eyes, though the corners of her plump lips revealed the hint of a smile. “It’s Christmas! It’s winter vacation! And as much as I’d like to stay with you, unnie, you’re going to go to your family’s in a couple days too! We’ve been away for longer, anyway, and we haven’t died yet. You will be fine, stop whining like a little baby.” Her smile was evident now, and she didn’t care to hide it as she looked up at Chanhee from the sweaters she had just finished accommodating inside of her bag. 

Chanhee’s heart skipped a bit like it usually did when Kyungsoon smiled.

“Yes, but that time I left earlier than you did, so I didn’t have to be here by myself! That’s what’s going to suck.” Kyungsoon’s eyebrows darted up, even if the effect was lost somewhere behind her crowded fringe.

“Baekyeon and Jungda will be here until then too, won’t they? Party with them! Go out with them, I don’t know! Before you know it you’ll be in your family’s place, enjoying your winter vacation and forgetting all about me. But we’ll see each other again next year! And plus—it’s not like we will stop talking, right? Bless modern technology.” Kyungsoon kept on packing her socks and her shirts neatly, and Chanhee thought it was so cute compared to how she just threw her clothes in her own bag, resulting in wrinkly clothes and her mother yelling at her for being so messy.

“Oh, I know. I have to call you to make sure you remember to bake those gingerbread cookies you always brag about! Make a whole truckload of them until we see each other again in March, okay? I trust you.” Kyungsoon laughed at that, and so did Chanhee. 

They said goodbye, and there was something tense in the atmosphere between them when they lingered for a moment too long as they hugged each other. Chanhee’s long arms wrapped around Kyungsoon’s body tightly, Kyungsoon’s own arms also wrapped around the taller girl’s body, her nose pressing to her shoulder briefly. If it had been up to Chanhee, she would have never let go.

Unfortunately, they had to. 

Chanhee spent her last busy days in campus before leaving to go to her family’s home crashing in Baekyeon’s dorm every night. Their bone-breaking hug before they separated to go to their respective homes for the holidays gave her what she thought would be enough warmth for the entire winter.

◇ ◇ ◇

Chanhee’s family lived in Seoul, while Kyungsoon’s lived in Goyang, so there was absolutely no chance of seeing each other, not because of the distance (it was roughly an hour long drive, after all), but because of their busy agendas –or rather, Chanhee’s busy agenda: helping her mother in their family restaurant by serving tables and cleaning after the commensals. Baekyeon lived closer to her, but her best friend had made it clear that she would spend the holidays with her family and her new boyfriend. Jungda lived even further away from her, so Chanhee looked forward to the least social holidays she had ever had. 

But not being able to see each other didn’t stop them –herself and Kyungsoon, in particular— from keeping in touch. In fact, their texting frequency severely intensified. It got to the point where Chanhee’s mother confiscated her phone claiming it distracted her too much and prevented her from working properly before the holiday season officially began and they closed the restaurant for a couple of days to celebrate Christmas and New Years with the family.

 _“My mom said I should wear something nice for tonight, can u help me decide?”_ was the caption of the SnapChat picture Kyungsoon had sent her on the early evening of Christmas, depicting a mountain of clothes over a bed. Chanhee looked at what seemed to be Kyungsoon’s bedroom—the walls were a pastel salmon colour and there were a few drawings, pictures, and posters put up on the walls in a rather neat fashion.

She rushed to the bathroom to make sure her hair and her face were pretty enough for a selfie, and the picture she sent Kyungsoon was one of her winking, doing a peace-sign with her fingers to frame her winking eye, a toothless smile on her lips, her trademark selfie pose, and added the caption “ _show me!!_ ” followed by two heart emojis. 

She prayed for there –not— to be lingerie involved this time.

A few minutes later, she received Kyungsoon’s picture, which she had taken in front of a full-body mirror. She was wearing a cute cream coloured dress she had seen her wear before, floral patterned tights, a headband, and a cardigan that matched the tights. Chanhee actually whined at the picture that read _‘option A’_ with the hibiscus flower emoji next to it as she flopped down on her bed. Chanhee took a screenshot of the Snapchat to be able to see all of the options properly before making a decision.

She patiently waited for the next picture to come, the smell of warm holiday dinner starting to flood her family home, and she revelled in guessing what there would be for dinner when her phone vibrated again, indicating a second SnapChat from Kyungsoon. This time her petite friend was wearing a couple of red skinny pants that accentuated her full thighs and made her look slightly taller than she actually was, a white blouse she had tucked inside her pants and buttoned up completely, and a casual red cardigan. It was nice; sexy, even, but it seemed more worthy of an office Christmas party than a familiar one in Chanhee’s opinion. The caption in this one read _‘option B’_ and had the lipstick emoji beside it.

The third picture arrived shortly. It was a large sweater with a ridiculously cute Christmas pattern that included reindeer and snowflakes in burgundy, brown, and forest green over a cream background. Below, she was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, and there was a fluffy woollen cream coloured beanie covering her hair. She could see Kyungsoon’s free hand performing a peace sign, and her bent arm evidenced how large the sweater was on her. Chanhee felt like she was going to lose her mind. The emoji that accompanied the words _‘option C’_ was the one of the pink bow.

The last picture she received was a black one, and Chanhee figured she had pressed her palm against her phone’s camera to snap it, which read “ _so_?”

After a while of intense mental debate, she sent the smaller girl another selfie, this time of her pouting, with two poorly drawn hearts next to her face that said “ _number 3!!_ ”

The next picture was an awfully cute one that almost made Chanhee skip over the words that read ‘ _I thought so too!_ ’; a close up picture of Kyungsoon’s face, her eyes closed, her nose and lips slightly puckered, the heel of her open hand resting over her cheek, and sweet baby Jesus, Kyungsoon never acted cute on purpose because she hated it (despite being naturally cute as hell), but this picture of very brief duration had Chanhee looking for her pulse and struggling not to take a screenshot of it to avoid getting dramatically murdered by her roommate.

Almost without thinking, and as soon as Kyungsoon’s aegyo picture sadly disappeared forever, she sent a black image into which she typed without noticing, ‘ _Awe, you’re so cute I could just eat you out!_ ’

Only after hitting send she realised what she had done. Her stomach dropped and she sat up on her bed so fast she felt herself getting a little dizzy, though the dizziness was nothing compared to the panic that took over herself. She blushed so hard, Kyungsoon’s pants from her second outfit would be jealous, and tried to swallow the huge knot that had grown in her throat in the fraction of a second as she typed furiously into another empty picture ‘ _I meant up!!!_ ’ which she sent immediately after the previous one. She threw her phone over her bed, as far away from her as possible. She glared at it, her breath shaking with nervousness and fear and her heart beating louder than it had in all her life.

_Way to fucking go, Chanhee._

She picked her phone up again once she had calmed down a little bit, the lack of notifications making her uneasy. She was slightly comforted by the fact that the Snapchats remained unseen, her mind running over a million words she could use as excuses. 

_But excuse herself from what_? She gnawed on her lower lip, nervous and thoughtful. The last few months they had spent together had been great for the two of them. Chanhee was sure it couldn’t have been just her imagination when she found Kyungsoon often staring at her as she strummed in her guitar with her wide eyes sparkling so prettily and her full lips slightly parted. They hugged, too, and they hugged often, though the last hug before they had said goodbye until next March had really left her breathless, Kyungsoon burying her face against Chanhee’s shoulder, her hands gently (friendlily?) stroking her back before they pulled after a moment too long. They held hands, then, only if for a second, and Chanhee’s brain short-circuited when Kyungsoon muttered a soft ‘ _see you_ ’. Just recalling that moment made millions of monster-truck sized butterflies appear in her guts and her heart melt like ice cream in a summer day. Suddenly the words Baekyeon had said to her a couple of months ago echoed inside her brain.

 _The only thing standing between you and whatever may happen between the two of you is yourself_ , her friend had said. 

She was suddenly swarmed by a strange, only slightly unwelcomed feeling of confidence, which caused her fingers to tingle. She took another black picture of the palm of her hand and she had to type and re-type many times the words ‘ _actually… no I didn’t_ ’ before deciding to take a leap of faith and send it. Best case scenario, Kyungsoon would enjoy reading that and end up confessing that she wanted to eat Chanhee out too. Worst case scenario, she wouldn’t and Chanhee would have to wave it off as a joke. It would be awkward, but their friendship was strong enough by now not to get broken up by a silly text.

She hit send.

◇ ◇ ◇

Chanhee had also dressed prettily for the occasion, though more casually. She let her older sister, Yura, who was very pregnant, do her makeup even if she rarely wore too much of it, and she curled her hair, which was now a strong shade of cherry red and reaching the middle of her back. She slipped her phone in the front pocket of her jeans, and it was the first time she was fully aware of how heavy it felt inside her pocket, the absolute lack of notifications even more deafening than any ringtone notification would ever be.

All in all, and despite the anxiety that was eating her inside out, she spent a very nice night with her close family –including her very pregnant older sister and her husband, her grandparents, some aunts and uncles, and cousins. They weren’t such a large family, but the presence of so many people asking her about university and romantic affairs was enough to distract her and make her ignore the heavy presence of her mute phone in her pocket. 

A few hours after midnight, though, she was alone again. She had kissed her mother goodnight after changing into her warm pyjamas and decided to go to sleep, the weight she had felt on her pocket now heavy on her heart. She had only just lied down and turned off the lights of her room when her phone, which was set on her night table, vibrated and the screen lit up.

Chanhee had never moved so quickly in her life. The notification on the screen said she had a new text from ‘ _kyungsoonnie (heart)_ ’, and she scrambled to unlock the phone to be able to read her Kakao message.

‘ _Tell me about it_ ’, read the most recent message of their conversation. She saw that Kyungsoon was online at the moment and that she could see that she had seen her text. She was confused, and her heart started beating fast. Out of any better idea of how to answer she just typed a ‘ _what?_ ’ in response.

Kyungsoon’s text came in almost immediately after hers. ‘ _I said, tell me about it_ ’. Another one followed: ‘ _u said you wnted to eat me out, right?.. I’m asking you to tell me about it… please?_ ’

Chanhee almost choked on air, feeling an intense blush creeping up her cheeks as she let out a shaky breath, her long fingers typing unsurely. ‘ _wait so u aren’t mad?_ ’

‘ _mad?_ ’ Another message quickly followed the first. ‘ _if sth like that made me mad then I would’ve moved out from the dorm a long time ago, unnie_ ’

 _Hold the fuck up_ , did that mean that Kyungsoon had known all this time?

Chanhee was sweating now, and her fingers were frozen for a moment before she slowly typed and sent, saying ‘ _are you playing with me?_ ’ Kyungsoon’s response took a little longer this time, and the words ‘ _kyungsoonnie (heart) is typing_ ’ appeared and disappeared constantly.

‘ _I’m touching myself_ ’, was all it said. 

Chanhee’s eyes widened and she almost whined when she read the smaller girl’s message, the image of Kyungsoon lying down with her hand between her thighs flooding her brain and taking her breath away (like it had more than a few times before, except this time it felt justified). She pressed her legs together, heat growing between them at the speed of light. She thought hard about what to say, but it was difficult, and she texted Kyungsoon a response that made her feel a little embarrassed at herself for being so insistent. ‘ _kyungsoon-ah, are you sure about this…?_ ’

Kyungsoon started typing right away. It seemed she had decided to start the game herself. ‘ _i want your head between my thighs, unnie~ cmon what else do you need??_ ’

Whatever had been holding Chanhee back jumped out the window with that text alone. She pressed her legs tighter, ignoring the burning heat so she could text back, closing her eyes for a moment at first to imagine once again the fantasy she has replayed time and time again inside her head. Her fingers typed slowly, and she bit her lip. ‘ _I want to touch you first, though_ ’

‘ _I want ur hands all over me… jus thinking of its making me so wet_ ’ Chanhee couldn’t stand it anymore after her pupils went over Kyungsoon’s words, and she let one of her hands run down her body and slip inside of her panties to satisfy the impatient heat between her legs with a flick of her fingers against her clit. It would be hard typing with just one hand, but if she didn’t touch herself she was sure she would catch fire. Another message from Kyungsoon appeared at the bottom of their chat. ‘ _tell me more unnie for fucks sake, I really need u rn_ ’

An actual moan escaped Chanhee’s lips at that. She had only ever imagined this was how Kyungsoon would be like if she ever got a chance to be with her, needy and demanding. It only fired her up more, her fingers pressing against herself with one hand while the other struggled to type a coherent or at least readable message (and for some reason, it was even more of a turn on to have Kyungsoon’s messages be written so messily when she always texted using perfect spelling). Her cheeks were burning, and she had no idea where all this confidence was coming from, but she wasn’t going to stop to figure it out when she knew Kyungsoon was impatiently waiting in the other side, touching herself to the thought of her. ‘ _I want to go down on u ,kiss u everywhere, taste you… I really want to suck on ur clit and lick u everywhere. i want u to wrap ur legs around my face nd make u go crazy_ ’

A little over a minute later came Kyungsoon’s text, Chanhee’s teeth permanently burrowed onto her lower lip as she rubbed at her clit in tight circles with her fingers, letting them fall low enough to feel the wetness of her own pussy to spread the slickness over her folds. ‘ _would you let me sit on ur face unnie?_ ’ Chanhee couldn’t stop the moan that left her, though she turned her head over the pillow to muffle the throaty sound before it was too late and her mother heard her. The motions of her fingers became faster, the mental image of Kyungsoon’s milky thighs wrapped around her face as she sat on top of her face, pussy dripping wet all over her mouth and chin too hot to resist. She could already feel her orgasm in the pits of her belly, and typing was a nearly impossible task, but she wouldn’t leave Kyungsoon hanging to find her own release. ‘ _fuck yes, sit on my face, ride my face.. I would fuck u hard with my tongue and my fingers until u came all over me’_

She lost it, then. She came with a gasp and a groan, toes curling as waves of pleasure crashed through her, hips bucking against her hand, and she dropped her phone over her chest to bite the palm of her hand, to stop herself from making any sound.

Chanhee was left panting heavily when the last ripples of pleasure dissipated and she was able to pick up her phone and look at it again, squinting a little bit at the light of the screen. She snorted at Kyungsoon’s latest message, which said ‘ _i came_ ’ and was followed by three blushing emojis with wide eyes. Almost immediately, she added, ‘ _holy shit_ ’, and the last one said ‘ _unnie I’m sorry_ ’. 

Chanhee’s mind was still hazy after the bliss of her orgasm, but Kyungsoon’s newest text snapped her out of it. She was texting at normal speed again using both of her hands, after casually wiping the wetness of her fingers on her pyjama pants. ‘ _Kyungsoonnieee no, what r u sorry for?_ ’

‘ _I don’t know for sure yet…_ ’, read Kyungsoon’s answer. Another message came along soon after. ‘ _Please don’t take this the wrong way_ ’. Chanhee frowned a little in confusion, unsure of what to say, the lump of anxiety growing inside of her once again, clogging her throat, even if her body still felt like it was floating. She had been very taken aback by Kyungsoon’s first text, truthfully, suddenly demanding her to talk to her about what she meant in those SnapChat messages, and even after everything that went down she was still unable to wrap her mind around the entire situation, but she was content with the way things had turned out. It couldn’t have only been Chanhee’s imagination playing tricks on her for the last couple of months, making her believe that the two roommates were getting closer than what could be considered normal for friends. Perhaps it had been that thought what ultimately made her send the blank picture containing those words at her roommate; the shy assumption that Kyungsoon liked her back. Had she gotten too ahead of herself?

Chanhee typed quickly in response, her breath shallow as she tried to keep a growing feeling of anxiety and self-consciousness at bay. ‘ _hey, it’s okay… it was fun, right?? at least? We can talk about it later if u want…?_ ’

Kyungsoon’s text arrived at the same time she had hit send. ‘ _Chanhee, I think we fucked up…_ ’ Chanhee shut her eyes for a moment and bit her lip, her brow furrowed in confusion and her gut tied up with anxiety. Kyungsoon didn’t say anything else and her status changed to ‘offline’ in the matter of seconds. Chanhee stared expectantly at the screen of her phone for about three minutes, the glaring light of the screen hurting her eyes less than Kyungsoon’s last text had hurt her, before her eyelids started drooping.

She locked her phone and tucked it under her pillow. She didn’t have the strength to fight against the regret and the anxiety that ate her alive as she fell asleep.

◇ ◇ ◇ ◇ ◇

Kyungsoon didn’t text her the following day. 

Chanhee may or may not have checked their conversation at least seventeen times through the day, when she wasn’t busy cleaning remnants of pasta and breadcrumbs from the tables of the restaurant. If she hadn’t looked so distressed her mother would have taken her phone from her like she usually did when she was texting too much and helping too little. Or rather, she would have done that if Chanhee had actually texted during the day instead of dedicating herself to just gloomily stare at the same conversation over and over again, seeing how the time from Kyungsoon’s last connection changed every time she checked out the conversation but somehow never coinciding.

She wanted to talk to her, she really did, but she had absolutely no courage and determination left after having used all of it the night before. She had basically confessed to Kyungsoon, and in a way, Kyungsoon had too, what with telling the taller girl that she wanted her hands on her and her head between her thighs. Chanhee shook those thoughts away as she swept the tiled floor of the restaurant. 

Because even if she did talk to her, what could she say to her? If she told her she agreed about them having ‘fucked up’ then she would be lying and the two of them would know that very well, and she thought that saying anything else would be pressuring her into doing something she probably didn’t want after all.

She opted to keep quiet, instead, and wait for something –anything— to happen, despite the enormous insecurity that sucked the life out of her and gnawed at her heart, shaped after the characters Kyungsoon had last sent her that were engraved in her brain: _we fucked up_. She secretly hoped with all her might that Kyungsoon didn’t really mean it, but as time started to pass her hopes started to fade.

◇ ◇ ◇

Her mother had told her many times during her life that ignoring a problem doesn’t make it go away, but Chanhee thought that the saying would be more accurate if it said something along the lines of ‘ignoring a problem only makes it fucking worse’.

Winter was cold, but it was even colder when she was all by herself, all of her friends gone with their families and/or boyfriends (like Jungda, whose very rich boyfriend Junmyeon had invited her to go with him and his family on a cruise trip across the Mediterranean). Chanhee’s home was warm and the restaurant was even warmer, the scent of Italian food deliciously heavy in the steam that came from the pots in the kitchen and stuck to the thick windows of the restaurant, but the loneliness made her feel cold nonetheless, and a layer of ice had crept its way underneath her skin and made itself comfortable around her heart.

It had been weeks since Christmas and there was still a month and a half left for the new academic term to begin, but there was still no sign from Kyungsoon. Chanhee hadn’t spoken a single word to her either, though she cursed herself and her lack of bravery at least a million times when she couldn’t even bring herself to write a single word to her friend when her birthday came around, which she had memorised the first time she learnt it. She was despicable, and she knew it, and not doing anything about it made her feel even worse about herself.

The anguish and anxiety she had felt every single time her phone rang with a new notification from Kakao, hoping for it to be a message from her roommate telling her that she was wrong and didn’t think they had fucked up after all, or at least a simple ‘hi’ to let her know she was still alive, soon gave way to a learnt disappointment when she instead found texts from Baekyeon or a new selfie of Jungda and Junmyeon in front of the ruins of an ancient Greek temple. The past weeks without a single notice of Kyungsoon had taught Chanhee not to get her hopes up, but that no matter how terribly afraid she was of whatever the smaller girl may say to her, she would still prefer hearing from her. Words she could handle, but she could not stand the silence. (She tried not to think about how selfish it was of her to expect for the other girl to speak first when she too hadn’t spoken a single word to her, not even during her birthday, because she would cry out in shame if she did).

By the end of January the amount of customers diminished considerably, perhaps because of the strong snow storms that made it less likely for people to want to go out of their way to eat something different, so while her mother worked by the phone and the register all day, never running out of things to do, Chanhee entertained herself by cleaning the empty tables over and over again, to the point where no particle of dust had time to appear over the surface before Chanhee was cleaning again, while she hummed along to the songs that played as background music, mumbling along to English lyrics she couldn’t understand over music pieces she understood all too well. She had helped in the restaurant for years so she knew how slow it could get around certain times of the year, but she also knew that if she stopped herself from doing things then she would be back to torturing herself with thoughts about Kyungsoon, so she preferred not to stop even if the other waiters and waitresses liked to kill time by chatting on their phones now that they knew Mrs Park wouldn’t yell at them for loafing around.

Some mellow Michael Bublé song had been playing over the sound of the heavy rain that had been forecasted for that afternoon when the tingling of bells announced the entrance of a new customer into the restaurant, the sound of rain falling on concrete resounding in the restaurant for the few seconds the door remained open. Chanhee looked up from the tablecloth she had been dusting invisible crumbs off when and at the door, and she froze right on the spot when her eyes met halfway with the ones she had been yearning to see for almost two months.

Do Kyungsoon stood right there in front of the door of the restaurant, clad in a gigantic black parka that made her look like a wet, cold, and angry black marshmallow, the umbrella the two roommates had used throughout the entire year to escape summer rainstorms and spring showers dripping over the floor of the restaurant. There were tiny droplets on Kyungsoon’s woollen hat as well as the end of her long black hair, and all the black made the skin of her face glow in a strikingly beautiful contrast of pale and dark. Chanhee forgot how to breathe at the sight of the girl, and she could swear she saw the way a soft reddish colour invaded her roommate’s cheeks, harmonizing perfectly with the black and the white. Even cold and flushed like she was, Kyungsoon was still beautiful and Chanhee was still rendered speechless like every single time.

“K-Kyungsoon?” Chanhee thought she felt her mother’s eyes on her back as she left the rag on top of the table she had been dusting and took a few shaky steps up to the smaller girl with her long legs, still keeping a safe and comfortable distance between the two, though she couldn’t help but smile widely at her. “H-How did you…? I mean, why are you…? I-It’s been a while…!”

Kyungsoon gave her a strange smile combined with a grimace, her shoulders lifting in a shrug. Only then Chanhee noticed that she was carrying a box, not too big and not too small, green and with a golden fabric ribbon on top of it, in the hand she wasn’t holding her umbrella with. “My brother had to come to Seoul for the weekend and I thought I owed you a visit, so I kinda tagged along…” Kyungsoon seemed to notice Chanhee’s mother behind the register because she bowed at her and smiled, looking more like a happy marshmallow instead of an angry one. 

“Oh, that’s my mother, at the register—Mom, this is Do Kyungsoon, my roommate in college…” Chanhee felt like she was stuck inside of a dream, for she was introducing her mother to Kyungsoon after about a month without exchanging a single word with the latter. She thought just going with it would be the best solution, even if her nerves made her stumble on her own words. “S-She’s in Baekyeon’s and Jungda’s class, remember?”

Chanhee’s mother smiled just as brightly as her daughter often does at Kyungsoon as she bowed her own head at her. Her smile had the slightest hints of a smirk, though, and she nodded. “Of course I remember.” The tips of Chanhee’s ears reddened, but she was still smiling in confusion. “It’s nice to finally meet you—Chanhee-ah, why don’t you get her something to eat?”

The tall girl nodded enthusiastically, her red hair swaying, but before she could take a single step, Kyungsoon had reached with her hand to stop her. The contact of her skin almost set her nerves on fire, and she turned on her heels to look at Kyungsoon. “What…?”

Her roommate just kept on looking at her mother and let go of Chanhee’s forearm to wave her hand dismissively. “I really appreciate it, but I actually only came to give this to Chanhee… My brother’s waiting outside, too.”

Only then Chanhee realised that Kyungsoon was shoving the green box into her hand. The taller girl’s jaw dropped when she remembered Christmas and Kyungsoon’s birthday had gone by and she didn’t have anything for her. She couldn’t stop herself from saying, “tomorrow…?”, and her eyes were wide as she looked down at her roommate.

Kyungsoon looked up at her, holding her gaze until a loud honk coming from the street made her look behind her, over her shoulder. The raven licked her lips before she looked up at Chanhee and nodded, no longer smiling like she had at Chanhee’s mother but looking anxious. “Okay. But I really have to go now…”

Chanhee felt unworthy of her friend’s thoughtfulness, but she nodded, feeling deflated, as she smiled lopsidedly, hopefully, at her, probably looking just as anxious herself. “See you tomorrow, then... Please?”

Kyungsoon’s normally deep-cherry lips were pale as she gnawed on them, but she returned the smile for the fraction of a second as she stepped away from Chanhee. “Yeah.” Then she looked behind Chanhee, at the tall girl’s mother, and bowed at her one last time, forcing a polite, heart shaped smile in her direction. “It was nice to meet you, Mrs Park!”

Chanhee almost reached out to stop her, but Kyungsoon was faster and she made it out of the restaurant before she could do anything. She just looked after her through the glass of the restaurant’s door until she disappeared in the passenger’s seat of the car, she presumed, was Kyungsoon’s older brother’s.

Only when she was alone in her bedroom after closing the restaurant and going home with her mother did Chanhee dare open the green box. She gasped when she saw that it was filled with much more gingerbread cookies than she could count, the ones Kyungsoon had promised on baking for her, and she nearly moaned in delight when she tasted one. She had always known that Kyungsoon was good at baking, but she had never had the chance to try one of her creations until then, and now that she did she was certain she would need a lifetime supply of her gingerbread cookies.

It took her a handful of cookies to realise that there was a folded piece of paper buried between the tasty pieces of heaven. Chanhee took it out after cleaning her fingers on the bed cover, and her eyes went over the words Kyungsoon had written in her neat handwriting over the blank piece of paper. She sighed softly, feeling more and more embarrassed because, in the end, Kyungsoon had been the one to approach her, and while it made her happy, it also hurt her pride a little. 

The letter itself was very adorable, and Chanhee’s heart skipped a couple of beats at the use of different colours to highlight words here and there. She decided to drown the thousands of feelings and thoughts swarming her heart and her head by simply reading the letter her friend had given her.

_“Chanhee-ah,_

_You didn’t call me, but I still remembered to bake these cookies for you. I know it’s not a truckload, but I think I will be able to have made enough by March ㅋㅋㅋ I hope you like them, but if you don’t, then I’ll force feed them to you and hit you for making me waste so much time working on something you didn’t like._

_But in all seriousness…_

_It’s been a long time since we spoke, hasn’t it? Well, I think I should apologise for that… It is a little embarrassing to write about this, but what happened in Christmas between the two of us… I don’t think we fucked up after all... You have no idea how many times I’ve read that last message in the last month, wishing I had never sent it. But I just couldn’t bring myself to talk to you. Am I stupid? Most likely. All I can hope for is for it not to be too late; is there a way for me to make things up to you? (I’m bribing you with the cookies, if you couldn’t tell)._

_I was scared, and it’s fair that you know that. I started being scared when I realised that I liked being with you a million times more than I enjoyed being with He Who Shall Not Be Named_ (Chanhee figured she was referring to Jongin) _; when I realised that I didn’t mind taking a class I’m not really interested in just to be with you; when I realised that I liked you to the point that made me question how could I have ever thought I was a straight girl (no, seriously, this borderlined on an identity crisis). You flipped my world upside down, and I was naturally scared. I think that’s why I freaked out after ~~we~~ ~~wrote~~ ~~had~~ Christmas happened, and I wish I had been braver, but the more days passed, the more scared I got._

_I could have texted you this and get things done and over with quickly, but it wouldn’t have had the same effect –or the same flavour (because of the cookies, get it? ㅋㅋㅋ). When you read a message on your phone that says ‘I like you’ it doesn’t feel half as nice as how it feels when you read it in paper, where you can keep it forever, in that person’s handwriting, knowing that they were able to put such words down even if their stupid pen wouldn’t stop shaking in their hand._

_Because I like you. I really, really like you. In fact… I actually think that after all this time together I may have fallen in love with you. If I wrote all the things I liked about you I would run out of paper and my inner ecologist would cry, so don’t even think that I will (plus, I know how cocky you get when you receive compliments). But what I will say is that you are the one thing I never knew I needed so bad, but losing you this past month made me realise that without you nothing makes sense to me anymore. I miss you, and I really, really hope that I didn’t ruin everything between us._

_I don’t know when will we see each other again, but I hope it’s soon. I’ve missed you so much… But I’m running out of paper, and I want to slap myself for being such a sap, so I’ll stop writing now before I embarrass myself further._

_Kyungsoonnie._

_P.S. I put laxatives and poison in a few of the cookies, good luck finding out which ones >: )_  
P.P.S. Just kidding; I’m saving those for Baekyeon and Jungda ㅋㅋ  
P.P.P.S. If you bring this up (the letter, I mean) I will chop you up and throw your pieces into the Han River. 

 

After Chanhee’s eyes had finished going through the letter, she forced herself to read it again and again. Kyungsoon had taken her by surprise yet again, managing to turn the ice around heart into a disastrous puddle of warm feelings. Her eyes roamed the letter, though her eyes remained practically glued to a certain part.

_‘…Fallen in love with you.’_

Without letting go of the letter, Chanhee scrambled for her phone and went straight into Kakao. She ignored the new picture Jungda had shared with Baekyeon and her in their group chat and tapped on her old conversation with Kyungsoon. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw that her roommate was online too.

She typed and sent her a message, unable to stop smiling. Even if the last message in the conversation was the one Kyungsoon had written in Christmas, over a month ago, and which she now knew she had regretted sending. Seeing it only made her smile, her heart warm and soaring with happiness for the first time in what felt like ages. _‘kyungsoonniee!! Your letter!!_ ’ She even added the heart-eyes emoji for more effect, completely ignoring Kyungsoon’s warning.

Kyungsoon’s message came in a few seconds after hers, Chanhee’s heart doing somersaults as the legend _‘Kyungsoonnie ( <3) is typing_’ appeared at the top of the screen. 

_‘I told you not to bring it up!!_ ’ Chanhee smiled goofily at the screen of her phone, and she laughed when a series of emojis of guns, bombs, and skulls followed the first message. Then, a third message came in a few moments later. ‘ _Did you like the cookies?_ ’ The cookie emoji adorned the end of the message, and Chanhee chuckled at Kyungsoon’s not-so-subtle attempt to change the subject as she texted back. She imagined the shorter girl blushing furiously as she typed and it made her heart beat faster.

‘ _yeah, I think I’m going to eat all of them in one sitting…~ they’re so good!!_ ’

Chanhee bit her lip, then, knowing that she shouldn’t avoid the pending conversation she ought to have with Kyungsoon any longer, especially not now that she had told her she was probably in love with her. They had to make things right again, and Chanhee had to let Kyungsoon know that she, too, very much liked her, to the point of being in love with her. ‘ _you know, there’s a really nice café near my house… I’m free tomorrow, so we could just meet up there… and you know… talk…_ ’

The words ‘ _Kyungsoonnie ( <3) is typing_’ appeared and disappeared a couple of times before finally a new message from the small girl appeared at the bottom of the conversation. ‘ _Sure (: … I’ll see you there tomorrow then. Please send me the address later, or I’ll get lost in my way there…_ ’ Chanhee cackled when she remembered that time Kyungsoon was late to an appointment with the eye doctor because she had taken the wrong bus.

They exchanged a few more texts regarding the location of the café, which indeed was less than a block away from Chanhee’s home, before they said goodnight. Kyungsoon added three different heart emojis at the end of her text, and Chanhee thought she would pass out. 

For the first time in weeks Chanhee fell asleep with warmth and love instead of loneliness all over her, in the shape of a letter held against her chest and of cookie crumbs on the corners of her lips.

◇ ◇ ◇

Mrs. Park didn’t make more questions than necessary when Chanhee asked her if she could take the day off the next morning (she may or may not have gotten ahead of herself when she told Kyungsoon that she was free that day), but the smile she gave her daughter was a knowing one and it made Chanhee blush because she knew that her mother knew something. Mothers always know, and hers wasn’t the exception. 

By taking the day off not only was she able to sleep a few extra hours, she was also able to head to the mall and put together a somewhat decent present for Kyungsoon before meeting with her that afternoon. She bought a cute penguin plushie that had a polka dot bowtie on, a large ‘Frozen’ helium balloon with a Happy Birthday message on it, and lots of Kyungsoon’s favourite sweets inside of a cute mug she could use to carry tea with her on cold mornings. She knew nothing could compare to the truly heavenly cookies Kyungsoon had made for her, but she hoped it was enough to make it up to her for not having called her on her birthday and to make her say yes when – _if_ — she asked her whether she wanted to be her girlfriend.

It started raining heavily at around noon and the storm only grew worse as the afternoon progressed, but the sunshine in Chanhee’s soul was unaffected by the cold weather. The tall girl arrived at the café just in time, struggling to keep the huge balloon under the umbrella as she made her way down the street, and she hummed to herself as she took a seat on a table at the corner so she could wait for Kyungsoon.

Time started to pass and Chanhee was forced to order something to not get kicked out, but Kyungsoon was nowhere to be found. She had explained her carefully how to get there, so she didn’t know what the problem could be. They hadn’t talked during the day, but the silence hadn’t felt as heavy as before. It was most likely the traffic. But yet… Why was she starting to get so nervous? 

She pulled out her phone and started venting out her insecurities to her friend Baekyeon, like she usually did, who, after whining about getting interrupted from her steamy make-out session with her boyfriend Zi Tao, intelligently suggested she texted her or called her to know if something was up. Unfortunately, Chanhee wasn’t feeling as brave as she had the night before, the sweet gingerbread cookies no longer numbing her insecurities, and the way Kyungsoon and her hadn’t exchanged a word that day either made her feel small, but she couldn’t tell Baekyeon that.

Thirty minutes had passed and Chanhee had already downed her caramel latte. All her confidence had disappeared and she could only glare at the penguin plushie she had set over the table and against the brick wall of the café, next to the cute mug, as she waited for her roommate to arrive. She was about to give up and just ask the waiter for the bill when suddenly a very wet and angry looking Kyungsoon stepped into the café. She was still wearing the oversized black parka that made her look simultaneously fluffy and scary, and her hair was even darker than usual because of the rainwater it had gathered. Honestly, she looked miserable, and Chanhee got reminded of a wet black cat when she saw her.

She sprang onto her feet as soon as she saw her, though. “Hey! Oh—Oh my god, what happened to you?”

Kyungsoon looked up at her, and there were raindrops on her face and between her long lashes. “A car. T-There was a puddle on the side of the street. Umbrellas only s-stop the water that comes from above. D-Do y-you think we c-could talk quickly a-and get this over with s-soon, so I can return to the hotel? I-I’m freezing, i-if you couldn’t tell…”

The smaller girl’s teeth were chattering and when Chanhee saw her up close she realised that it was because her entire body was trembling. She put her hands over Kyungsoon’s shoulders, over her wet parka, to prevent her from shaking so much. “Oh my god… No, let’s just get out of here, you can’t stay here like this! You’re getting the floor wet, they’re going to kick us out—But don’t worry, my house is really close from here! Let’s go there instead, so you can change into warm and dry clothes. You’ll catch a cold if you stay in those wet clothes…”

Kyungsoon didn’t make a sound, but she nodded her head weakly at Chanhee, her eyes wide. The tall girl threw enough money to cover her tab over the table before grabbing the presents she had gotten for Kyungsoon so they could leave together. Once they were outside, the skies considerably darker than they had been when Chanhee had left her house to go to the café, the two walked down the street quickly towards Chanhee’s home, sharing the same umbrella once again like the many times they had done the year before, though this time Chanhee didn’t mind bumping her head against the ceiling of it, and she didn’t care the ‘Frozen’ balloon was getting wet this time either. 

They made it to Chanhee’s home soon enough, and with cold hands they got rid of their shoes before stepping inside. Chanhee got Kyungsoon to give her the dripping parka so she could hang it to dry, and then she guided her to the bathroom so she could take a warm shower before changing into dry clothes.

“Just leave your wet clothes on the sink, okay? I’ll come back in a while with clothes I can lend you while I put yours in the dryer, okay?” Chanhee helped Kyungsoon turn on the shower and she offered her a warm smile as she made it to leave the bathroom so her smaller friend could strip off her clothes and warm herself up.

“Okay— hey, Chanhee?”

Chanhee stopped on her feet and turned around to look at Kyungsoon when she called her. She still looked like a wet cat, but her face had gained some colour back and she wasn’t shaking as much. The clothes below her parka weren’t as wet, either, but they were probably very cold. “Yes?”

“Just… I’m sorry, for everything… But thank you, that’s all… This is very nice of you.”

The tall girl just smiled brightly down at her. “Are you serious? It’s the least I can do for you! You would definitely catch a pneumonia, or something, if I didn’t… Just… Go, and get warmed up.” Kyungsoon smiled at her in return, softly, before Chanhee closed the door to the bathroom.

She tried not to think too much about the fact that Kyungsoon was naked in the shower of her own house and opted to keep herself busy to distract herself from those intrusive thoughts ( _‘we shared the same shower for a whole year, why are you getting flustered over nothing, Chanhee?’_ ). She went through her closet to find warm clothes that wouldn’t be too big on her petite roommate, and she picked some old fluffy pyjamas she hadn’t worn in ages after she had started growing tall. She knocked on the bathroom door and only went in when she heard Kyungsoon’s muffled ‘come in!’ coming from inside, and Chanhee’s heart picked up its pace as she set the clothes as well as a dry towel for Kyungsoon to dry herself with once she finished showering. Chanhee picked up the wet clothes that had gotten left behind on the sink before she left the bathroom again, and she put them in the drying machine.

 

When Kyungsoon stepped out of the bathroom Chanhee was in the kitchen, making cups of coffee for the two of them. She didn’t need any reminder on how Kyungsoon liked her coffee because she knew very well by now, just like Kyungsoon knew how she liked her own coffee. The smaller girl looked even smaller in Chanhee’s clothes, which were still big on her even if they were probably the smallest in Chanhee’s closet, and the way she was drying her hair with the towel gave her a strange déjà vu feeling. Chanhee smiled at her over her shoulder before turning back to the cups of coffee she was stirring. “I made coffee.”

Kyungsoon smiled in return as she went up to the counter where Chanhee was leaning against, and she sniffed the air. “I can tell. It smells so good… Have you ever considered pursuing a career in hotel management, or something like that? You’d make it big. You’re so damn hospitable and nice…”

Chanhee just laughed as she handed one of the mugs to Kyungsoon. “I’m not hospitable and nice to everyone, though…”

Kyungsoon left the towel over one of the chairs of the kitchen before she took the mug in her hands, humming softly as she takes the mug to her lips. “Yes you are, you are the gentlest of giants, and there is literally nobody who doesn’t like you.”

The taller girl just rolled her eyes at her, fondly. They stayed in silence for a while after that, just standing next to each other in the warmth of Chanhee’s kitchen, leaning against the counter, simply enjoying the presence of each other and the bittersweet taste of coffee. The sound of the rain hitting against the roof of Chanhee’s house didn’t seem menacing at all now that the two girls were safe inside of the taller girl’s house, and instead it gave the entire situation a slightly intimate feeling to it. With the urgency of getting Kyungsoon warmed up, she had forgotten all about the presents she had gotten for her roommate which were now abandoned in the living room, as well as the fact that she had to wait by herself at the café for almost an hour before the girl finally showed up. Perhaps she would remember later, but right now Kyungsoon was the only thing in her mind.

So many things had happened in less than a year, and Chanhee felt so much for the girl next to her that she couldn’t believe that just twelve months ago she didn’t know who she was. Her heart was beating fast, her palms were sweaty, but there were a few words burning up inside of her throat that were begging for a way out. Chanhee decided to stop biting on her tongue.

“I’m in love with you.”

Kyungsoon put the cup down on the counter. She sighed softly, but her face was gentle, just like her voice, and she gave Chanhee a soft smile as she looked up at her. “Me too.”

The two just looked at each other for a few seconds before they started to laugh heartily and just a little bit awkwardly, and Chanhee had to put her own cup down to not spill any coffee on the kitchen floor. “Really?”

Kyungsoon nodded gently, still smiling, and there was a soft shade of pink creeping up to her cheeks as her small hand found Chanhee’s forearm. This time her touch was extremely warm, her skin still heated and only slightly humid after her shower, and the tall girl felt like the touch would burn through her skin in the least painful of ways. “Really. You read the letter already, that’s all you need to know. So please don’t make me say those things out loud… It’s embarrassing…”

Chanhee felt like she was walking on sunshine even if it was pouring outside. Kyungsoon was standing so close to her that she could count her eyelashes, no trace of raindrops on them anymore, and she took her free hand to her friend’s wet hair, just letting her fingers thread through it and, at the same time, stroke her cheek only lightly, tentatively, with the tips of her fingers. “The letter only said that you thought you were in love with me, though. I read it like fifteen times, so I know…” Chanhee thought she could feel the slightest shiver travel over Kyungsoon’s skin as the younger girl’s grip loosened from around her forearm and fell to her hand instead, where she intertwined their fingers together.

Kyungsoon’s eyes fluttered close and she hummed softly. “That was then, now is now, and right now I am in love with you, Chanhee.” 

They had held hands before, but it felt different this time. It felt important and intimate, and it made Chanhee’s heart work overtime. She smiled happily, Kyungsoon’s words truly making her melt. “Good… Cause I’ve been absolutely nuts about you since forever…”

“I had to risk losing you to realise that I’m just as nuts about you... But I guess we’re on equal ground now. Aren’t we?” Chanhee wasn’t sure when the two of them had gotten so close to each other. The hand she had been stroking Kyungsoon’s hair with was now over the crook of her roommate’s neck, hovering over her shoulder, a little unsure of where she should put it definitely. The fingers of her other hand were completely intertwined with Kyungsoon’s, and the soft warmth that started spreading on her hip let her know that Kyungsoon had placed her other hand there, over her jeans. 

Kyungsoon was looking up at her, and whenever she breathed, her chest pressed against Chanhee’s, and the feeling was almost sinful even if Chanhee’s old pyjamas weren’t flattering in the slightest, not even on Kyungsoon. The taller girl’s mouth felt dry as she spoke, and her voice came out lower in volume than she had expected. “I don’t think you could ever lose me, though… I would wait forever for you…”

Their chests pressed closer, and Chanhee felt Kyungsoon take another step closer, her grip on her hip tightening. The younger’s voice was husky, her wide eyes glinting up at Chanhee, fixed upon the taller girl’s lips, and a pink tongue ran over her own dark, luscious lips. “I don’t like to wait, though…”

Chanhee let out a shallow breath which fanned over Kyungsoon’s lips, and the look they shared was intense. She forced the words ‘can I kiss you?’ in the form of a whisper, and Kyungsoon simply nodded up at her.

That was it for Chanhee. She leaned in to cut what was left of distance between their faces, and Kyungsoon stood on her tiptoes to meet her halfway, a soft sigh escaping her lips as their lips pressed together in a soft kiss. Chanhee was sure that her heart would beat right out of her chest; Kyungsoon’s lips were even softer than she had ever imagined, and she was sweet even if there was urgency in the way the smaller girl let go of her hip to bury her fingers in the back of her head, between red strands of hair. Chanhee’s own hand went to cup Kyungsoon’s cheek, her fingertips stroking soft, slightly flushed skin, as their lips pressed together over and over. 

Chanhee felt Kyungsoon’s tongue licking across her lower lip, and the shorter girl took advantage of the gasp she elicited from her to slip her wet tongue into the elder’s mouth, her fingers digging into Chanhee’s nape as she tilted her head. Kyungsoon tasted of coffee and of something Chanhee couldn’t quite pinpoint but that had her seeing stars, and she let go of Kyungsoon’s hand to put both her hands around her roommate’s hips so she could pull her closer to herself. Kyungsoon moaned softly into the taller girl’s mouth when her tongue pressed against hers, and the tables turned as Chanhee licked her way into Kyungsoon’s mouth, hands running up and down her roommate’s sides.

They kissed for what felt like an eternity, but the lack of oxygen eventually had the two pulling away, the deep kiss turning once again into careful, brief caresses of lips against lips before stopping completely, the sides of their noses bumping together softly as the two focused on catching their breaths, their mouths agape and a few millimetres away.

Kyungsoon was the first to break the silence, her voice airy and dazed. “I can’t believe I’ve been missing out on this…” Chanhee chuckled breathlessly, her thumbs drawing aimless patterns over Kyungsoon’s hips through the fabric of the clothes she had lent her. The taller girl gasped and her eyes fluttered when she felt Kyungsoon’s lips pressing little butterfly kisses over her jaw, and her grip around the smaller girl’s hips tightened, their chests pressing together in a delicious way. 

Chanhee’s mind was floating in a haze where the only things that mattered were Kyungsoon, Kyungsoon’s lips, Kyungsoon’s tongue, Kyungsoon’s teeth scraping lightly over her pulse… She didn’t know what took over her when she gasped out, her whole skin vibrating under the smaller girl’s kisses and the way she was holding onto the fiery hair of her nape, fingertips digging onto her skin. “Do you want to stay over?” 

Plush lips pulled away from warm skin, and when Chanhee opened her eyes again she saw wide doe eyes staring up at her, blown pupils under long lashes gazing at her with so much intensity that they had her stomach flipping. For a split second she feared her proposal may have been rushed, but Kyungsoon slowly nodded at her, licking her lips once again, and the whole image was simultaneously sacred and sinful to Chanhee’s eyes. “Yeah.”

It was all it took. They were soon kissing each other again, this time heavily and impatiently from the first moment their lips pressed together, even if there was undeniable adoration in the way they pulled each other close and stroked at each other’s mouths with their tongues. Kyungsoon’s arms went to wrap themselves around Chanhee’s neck while Chanhee gathered enough courage to slip her hands beneath the shirt that was covering Kyungsoon’s hips, and she hummed into the younger girl’s mouth at the perfect feeling of the smooth, supple skin beneath her slightly rough hands. Kyungsoon pulled her roommate close until her back was against the counter and Chanhee was pinning her against it.

Chanhee gasped when Kyungsoon’s hands ran down her back and slipped under her shirt, and the red-haired sucked on her roommate’s plump lower lip when she felt small hands splaying over her abdomen, slotted between both of their bodies. It wasn’t until she felt Kyungsoon’s hands trail up her body and _squeeze_ at her breasts over her bra, eliciting a soft moan from her throat that got lost in the kiss that it occurred to Chanhee that they should go to her bedroom. 

The taller girl broke away from the kiss and mumbled the word ‘bedroom?’ at Kyungsoon before she could complain at the interruption. Kyungsoon’s hands fell from where they had been cupping Chanhee’s breasts to the taller girl’s hips as she nodded up at her. “Yes, please.”

◇ ◇ ◇ ◇ ◇

 

The still halfway full cups of cold coffee were abandoned in the kitchen, and what followed was a hand-in-hand race to the bedroom, interrupted just before they had reached the end of the flight of stairs with Chanhee two steps behind Kyungsoon which granted them the same height, by Chanhee’s hands on Kyungsoon’s butt, which resulted in hands grabbing onto red hair and pulling into another intense kiss.

Chanhee’s hands were still on Kyungsoon’s butt when the two stumbled into her room, mouths still locked in a deep kiss even as Chanhee blindly kicked at the door behind her to close it. Kyungsoon’s hair was still wet and messy from the shower, but she didn’t seem to care as she blindly pushed Chanhee over to the bed in the middle of the room. The back of the taller girl’s knees collided against the edge of her bed, and as soon as she sat down Kyungsoon sat down on top of her, straddling her lap.

With her heart beating loud behind her hears and in her chest, and with an intense blush creeping over her chest and her cheeks, Chanhee looked at the girl straddling her, who suddenly didn’t look as brave as she had since the moment they dared to kiss each other. The small girl had one of her hands over Chanhee’s shoulder, onto which she grabbed when she climbed over the redhead’s lap, but the other was fidgeting, unsure of where to touch, and even if there was a glint of want burning in her dark eyes, her face gave her uncertainty away. Her roommate’s previous display of boldness and the absolute _hotness_ of the whole situation had Chanhee forgetting that this was only the first time the two had seen each other in a long time; perhaps it was still too soon to try anything past what they had already done, or maybe Kyungsoon was still confused and unsure about being with another girl. There was a strong fire burning between Chanhee’s legs, and she had been waiting for this day to arrive since the first moment she saw Kyungsoon, but she would never be able to force her to do anything she didn’t want. She loved her, she was sure of it by now, and she had waited for a long time, so she wouldn’t mind waiting a little bit longer until the smaller girl knew she was ready. Especially now that she had the certainty that the feelings she had for Kyungsoon were mutual.

Chanhee bit down on her lower lip, and leaving one of her hands above Kyungsoon’s hip, she brought the other one to her roommate’s soft face, where she gently caressed her cheek with her palm and her fingertips. “Hey… Are you sure you want to do this? Because we don’t have to do anything, you know? I want you to be comfortable…” She smiled up at her, and Kyungsoon’s expression relaxed at the sight of her smile. 

The smaller girl placed her doubtful hand on top of the one Chanhee had placed on her cheek, and held it in place as she turned her face slightly to be able to kiss Chanhee’s palm with soft lips, never breaking the gaze between their eyes and making Chanhee forget how to breathe almost entirely. “I want to do it. I’m just a little insecure. I’ve… I’ve never been with a girl before, but I wanted it to be perfect with you…”

“This will sound so cheesy, I’m so sorry, but it’s already perfect, Kyungsoonnie. Honestly, so far, all of today has been way more than I thought I would ever get. So it’s okay if you don’t feel ready, or if you want to wait—“ 

Suddenly, Kyungsoon’s hand was pushing against her mouth, effectively shutting her up, though there was a gentle smile on her lips, and the push of her small hand was just as gentle.. 

“I said I wanted to. God, you have no idea how many times I’ve touched myself thinking about that stupid conversation we had in Christmas.” Kyungsoon smirked a little bit when she saw Chanhee’s eyes widening at her words, and she dragged her hand over the older girl’s jaw, stroked beneath her ear, before settling it on her nape. “Just… Be patient with me, okay? That’s all I ask.”

Chanhee slipped her hand past the hem of Kyungsoon’s shirt, her own lips curving upwards in a smirk. “You will get way more than what you ask, though…” She wrapped her arm around Kyungsoon’s waist, chuckling as she noticed her rolling her eyes at her, and she let her hand travel up the smaller girl’s back as she attached her lips to her pulse. She whispered softly against her roommate’s skin. “If you want to stop, or something, just say so, okay?”

Kyungsoon let out a breathy ‘okay’, her eyes having closed at the feeling of Chanhee’s mouth pressing against her neck, though they rolled behind closed eyelids in fondness at the taller girl’s thoughtfulness. The gasp, however, turned into a soft moan when Chanhee’s tongue replaced her lips and a hand on her lower back pulled her even closer against Chanhee, their bodies completely pressed together in the most delicious of ways. 

Chanhee licked and sucked her way down Kyungsoon’s throat, who in turn tossed her head to expose her neck to the taller girl, her hands going down Chanhee’s back, over the fabric of her shirt, only to slip right under it once they reached the hem. Chanhee angled Kyungsoon’s face with the hand she was cupping her cheek with, and she brought her down to claim her mouth once again in another lip searing kiss, slipping her tongue right past Kyungsoon’s lips and earning another sweet sound from her that got drowned in the kiss.

The kiss grew hotter, more tongue than lips, and it had both girls panting into each other’s mouth soon enough. Their hands became braver, too; Chanhee pushed Kyungsoon’s shirt up as her hands travelled up the smaller girl’s body, finally feeling every inch of the milky body she had desired for so long. She dragged her hands over Kyungsoon’s sides, following every dip of her ribs tantalizingly before letting her hands trace down once again, only to go up following the velvety softness of Kyungsoon’s abdomen, past her navel, over the sharpness of her ribs once again, before finally cupping the breasts she had only fantasised with. The moan that escaped the smaller girl’s lips and Chanhee caught in her tongue was almost as delicious as the feeling of the full mounds beneath her hands, only separated from the touch of her hand by the thick cups of a cotton bra.

Kyungsoon pulled away from the kiss for a second, her lips coated in saliva and swollen from all the nibbling, sucking, licking, and biting they had been object to. Chanhee was about to protest until she saw the little playful smile her roommate gave her before pulling her own shirt over her head and casually discarding it on the floor. The taller girl’s mouth nearly watered at the sight, Kyungsoon’s humid and messy hair only adding to the already alluring image, and she wasted no time in kissing the dark haired girl once again as her hands went to cup and squeeze at her breasts.

The kiss didn’t last much longer, though, because soon Chanhee started trailing wet kisses down Kyungsoon’s neck, the latter’s hands finding their place between strands of red hair, fingers tangling, tugging, and pulling as lips kept moving lower and lower. After pressing a kiss to Kyungsoon’s sternum, Chanhee looked up at the smaller girl, her hands momentarily lowering from her breasts to caress her sides tantalizingly. Her voice was considerably huskier than usual, and Kyungsoon bit on her thick lower lip at the sound of it. “Can I take it off?”

The younger just nodded, closing her eyes as she felt Chanhee’s warm and somewhat rough hands reaching behind her back to expertly unclasp her bra. An intense blush spread across her cheeks and chest as the same large hands slowly slipped the straps off her shoulders and down her arms, and eventually the bra was discarded as well. Kyungsoon’s eyes fluttered close and her back arched at the feeling of a hot mouth pressing wet kisses over the sensitive skin of her breasts, and the sound that escaped her lips when Chanhee rolled her tongue over one of her nipples, her other hand going to squeeze at the other tit, went straight to Chanhee’s arousal. “You’re so, so beautiful, Kyungsoonnie…”

A small breathless chuckle followed one of Kyungsoon’s sounds of pleasure as she smacked the taller girl’s head with no real force, just knocking at her scalp using her knuckles. “Shut up.”

Chanhee laughed softly as Kyungsoon gently stroked at the spot she had smacked. “You are, though.” She scraped her teeth over the hardened nub and nosed at the soft flesh. “You’re perfect.” Kyungsoon’s protest died in her throat, cut by Chanhee’s lips pressing insistently against hers.

Kyungsoon’s bare breasts were pressed fully against Chanhee’s smaller clothed ones, and even the smallest movement had the fabric rubbing against her erect nipples. It was nice, but it was far from enough, and so she let go of Chanhee’s hair and after giving the older girl’s lower lip a playful nibble she pulled away to be able to push the elder’s shirt out of the way by pulling it over her head.

While Kyungsoon’s body was curvy and plump, provided with full breasts and hips as well as a narrow waist, Chanhee’s body was long and skinny, the sharp edges of her bones always visible no matter how much Italian pasta and college junk food she had on a regular basis. Her breasts were small, but not nearly as small as Baekyeon liked to say they were, and Chanhee gasped when Kyungsoon’s mouth pressed against the thin fabric her bra, her tongue flat as she licked and then sucked at the nipple through the cloth. There was a smirk on her lips, and Chanhee doesn’t think she’s ever been more turned on in her life.

Kyungsoon ridded Chanhee from her bra, and the next time they kissed their bare chests were pressed flushed against each other’s. Chanhee felt like she was on fire under Kyungsoon’s hands that were running over every inch of the taller girl’s exposed skin, and they gave her the courage to let her hands follow the curve of Kyungsoon’s back to cup at the younger girl’s butt and pull her further up her lap. Kyungsoon was fully straddling Chanhee, and the firm hands grabbing onto her bottom encouraged her to roll her hips against the older girl’s in a suggestive fashion and let out an impatient groan into the kiss. The order she muttered against Chanhee’s lips, a soft yet demanding ‘touch me’, had the red haired squeezing at her roommate’s butt before dragging her hands down full thighs clad in old pyjama pants, and then over the inside of the inner thighs that were framing her own hips. 

“I had no idea you were this bossy, Kyungsoonnie.” Chanhee smirked up at the girl sitting over her lap as she pressed her large hand to the other’s crotch through the soft fabric of the pyjamas. Kyungsoon had opened her mouth to retort, but a soft gasp left her lips instead as the elder stroked at the sensitive area just above her slit, the friction pleasing her even through the thick layer of clothing.

But soon, Kyungsoon was smirking right back at her, bringing one of her hands to stroke at Chanhee’s nape as she breathed out hotly against the older girl’s lips. “If you thought I would just lie there and wait for you, then I’m sorry to disappoint you, unnie.”

The way she uttered the last word nearly made Chanhee growl, but instead she sucked at the smaller girl’s lower lip and nipped at it as she pressed her fingers harder against Kyungsoon’s sensitive area. “Disappoint me? Are you kidding me? I love it.” Kyungsoon’s hips bucked into the touch, her arms wrapping around Chanhee’s neck, but she managed to chuckle breathlessly against the older girl’s lips. 

Chanhee stopped teasing, then, and she slipped her hand past the waistband of pants but also past soft cotton panties to be able to press her long fingers directly against the smaller girl’s arousal. The sound Kyungsoon made was raw and soft, and she bucked her hips into Chanhee’s touch in a way that had the older girl biting back a moan of her own as slick folds rolled against her hand.

The kisses Chanhee pressed down Kyungsoon’s neck were hot and open-mouthed, tongue and teeth leaving marks over otherwise flawless skin while fingers rubbed in circles easily at the younger’s slick clit. Kyungsoon’s lips were parted, her brow furrowed and her eyes closed in response to the red-haired girl’s ministrations, who clearly knew what she was doing. Kyungsoon’s hips rocked against the older girl’s hand, and this time Chanhee’s mouth wasn’t on hers, causing the moan that spilled from her lips to resonate between the walls of Chanhee’s room.

“You’re so wet already, Kyungsoonnie.” There was a small smirk on the red-haired lips as they sucked onto her roommate’s collarbones, and the motions of her fingers stopped briefly to stroke down Kyungsoon’s folds, relishing in the warmth and in the sound she elicited from the smaller girl. The feeling was enough to momentarily distract her from the smaller girl’s hands, which had fallen from Chanhee’s nape to work her out of her tight jeans, and Kyungsoon smirked in return when Chanhee looked up at her.

“I bet you’re just as wet, Chanhee, don’t get so cocky yet.” The smaller girl pressed her lips to Chanhee’s in an eager kiss that was returned just as eagerly even as she slipped off Chanhee’s lap to take off the oversized pyjama bottoms she had borrowed. Chanhee followed suit, and the kiss they shared was clumsy as they got rid of the excess of clothes, one of the elder’s hands still wet with Kyungsoon’s arousal.

The two were only in their panties when Chanhee pushed Kyungsoon down on the bed, firmly but still gently and carefully, long black hair spilling between pillows and Rilakkuma plushies that had to be pushed out of the way. Chanhee crawled over the smaller girl, chest heaving at the sight of a dishevelled and wanton Kyungsoon splayed out beneath her, all swollen lips and hazy wide eyes, with a heavy blush adorning her face and chest. The lovebites that adorned the columns of Kyungsoon’s pale neck and the way her small hands trailed over the small of Chanhee’s back were the confirmation that, finally, Kyungsoon was all Chanhee’s, and Chanhee was all Kyungsoon’s.

When Kyungsoon’s fingers pressed against the front of the older girl’s panties only to dip between her folds through the fabric, Chanhee let out a strangled noise of pleasure, and her brow furrowed as she looked down at Kyungsoon, who was gnawing at her abused lower lip. The taller girl chuckled breathlessly as she took the hand she wasn’t using to support her body above Kyungsoon’s, down to her roommate’s stomach, the tips of her fingers grazing at the waistband of the smaller girl’s panties. “Impatient?”

Kyungsoon pouted, but the way her fingers toyed with the dampening cloth, pressing up against Chanhee’s clit, didn’t match the feign innocence of her face. “You are staring.”

Chanhee’s mind was getting cloudy at the feeling of Kyungsoon’s fingers as they teased her through her panties, but she slipped her hand inside the shorter girl’s panties once again, earning a pleasured sigh and the fluttering of eyelids from her roommate as she started rubbing directly at her nub. “You are just so pretty… I can’t believe any of this is actually happening right now.”

When Chanhee leaned down to kiss Kyungsoon, she was met halfway by eager lips and tongue, and Kyungsoon’s fingers traced the edges of Chanhee’s panties as her other arm wrapped itself around the taller girl’s shoulders. The kiss didn’t last very long, and soon Chanhee was kissing and licking her way down the black haired girl’s body, the hand that wasn’t teasing Kyungsoon’s clit roaming over pale skin and squeezing at full breasts, and even rubbing one of the dusty coloured nipples while her tongue rolled over the other. The sounds Kyungsoon was making were only encouraging Chanhee, who pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses down the smaller girl’s torso and past her navel, only stopping to attach her lips to the protrusion of Kyungsoon’s hipbone. She left another mark there, though she had to push Kyungsoon’s hips down to stop her from bucking against the fingers that kept torturously dragging over her nub. 

Chanhee’s voice was husky and her teeth scraped against Kyungsoon’s skin. “I want to eat you out, Kyungsoonnie.” The smaller girl whimpered in anticipation and nodded eagerly, and Chanhee saw how her roommate’s eyes were kept closed as her hands buried themselves in Chanhee’s red hair. Even if she was breathless by Chanhee’s ministrations, and despite the gentleness in her voice and the small playful smile on her lips, her words were snarky.

“I’d kill you if you didn’t, honestly…” 

The taller girl chuckled against Kyungsoon’s hipbone, onto which she pressed one last kiss before accommodating herself lower between the shorter girl’s legs, which she carefully spread. Excitement bubbled inside of Chanhee, and the heat between her legs was almost painful as she pressed kisses to the insides of Kyungsoon’s full thighs. The way the smaller girl’s digits dug onto her scalp and tugged on her hair whenever Chanhee’s tongue got a little too near to the hem of her roommate’s panties had the older girl unable to keep the girl beneath her waiting any longer. 

She buried her nose against Kyungsoon’s arousal, pressing against wet fabric and nuzzling up to the younger girl’s nub, whose breath hitched at the feeling, fingers tangling further between red strands. Chanhee couldn’t help but smirk when Kyungsoon’s hips bucked to meet her mouth as she pressed her tongue against the smaller girl’s clit, the muscle dragging easily over damp cloth, and she held Kyungsoon’s hips down with her hands. Her heart was beating fast as her fingers started pulling Kyungsoon’s panties down, and Kyungsoon looked up at Chanhee as she sat up between her legs to carefully pull the garment down milky legs. Chanhee discarded the panties and pressed a soft kiss to the inner side of Kyungsoon’s knee, and the smaller girl smiled sincerely at her. 

Kyungsoon was completely naked, and Chanhee’s never seen a sight as beautiful. Her eyes ran over her roommate’s body, taking in every single inch of smooth, milky skin in her eyes, relishing in the way the smaller girl’s breasts rose and fell with shallow breaths, the way her dark hair framed her face and fell over the pillows and plushies around her head like a black halo, the way her hands were splayed over her stomach just waiting for Chanhee’s mouth to work itself between her legs so she could grab onto her hair, the way her pussy lips glistened with the fluids of her arousal and were quivering to be touched once and for all, but most of all, the way her roommate’s wide eyes were fixated upon hers, pupils blown, with such warmth within them that Chanhee was sure she would melt if she stared at them too long. 

So she didn’t. Chanhee leaned in, letting her hands move up from Kyungsoon’s thighs to her hips, and she felt Kyungsoon’s fingers tangling in her hair once again as she finally licked her way from Kyungsoon’s slit to her nub. The taste was like heaven to Chanhee, and she had to press her legs together to ignore the heat coiling up in the pit of her stomach at the satisfaction. Kyungsoon let out a soft sound of pleasure as Chanhee’s tongue flicked and rubbed at the bundle of nerves, lips wrapping around it to suck, and the urge to buck her hips off the bed to meet Chanhee’s mouth was cut short by the large hands pressing down on full hips. 

When Chanhee looked up at Kyungsoon’s face she had to suppress a moan of her own when she saw the younger girl’s eyes fixed upon her, their eyes locking as the taller girl let one of her hands run down the inside of Kyungsoon’s thigh leaving the other one to restrain Kyungsoon’s hips from moving by pressing her down on the mattress. The loud moan that left Kyungsoon’s throat when Chanhee slipped one of her fingers inside of her had the taller girl smiling wickedly up at the shorter girl, who brought a hand to her chest to squeeze at one of her breasts. “Shit, Chanhee-ah…”

The sight was just sinful to Chanhee, and the pleasure in Kyungsoon’s voice as she called her name went straight to her own dripping pussy, still covered in cotton panties. A second finger soon followed the first one, and soon she was easily pumping them in and out of Kyungsoon’s wet opening, her tongue pressing flat against the smaller girl’s clit before letting her thumb start rubbing at it. 

If the scent of Kyungsoon’s arousal was mouth-watering to Chanhee, then the taste was simply irresistible, and the red haired girl’s brain was reduced to everything about the girl trembling beneath her. Kyungsoon’s body burning beneath her hand, Kyungsoon’s tightness pulsing around her fingers, Kyungsoon’s sounds of pleasure filling her ears and muffling the wet sounds of tongue lapping at slick folds and fingers fucking deep inside the smaller girl’s body—

Kyungsoon’s hands pulled Chanhee away from her only to pull her into a messy kiss. Chanhee’s tongue tasted of Kyungsoon, and the dark haired girl’s arousal was dripping down her chin, but Kyungsoon kissed her eagerly nonetheless, moans of pleasure muffled by Chanhee’s mouth. Chanhee was straddling Kyungsoon’s thigh, and she couldn’t help but grind down on her roommate’s supple thigh, the wetness that seeped through the fabric making the rolling of hips easier, and the taller girl groaned into the black haired girl’s mouth when she felt the girl beneath her bending her leg to press up against her arousal. The tall girl’s fingers never stopped pushing in and out of Kyungsoon’s heat, and her thumb was still rubbing at the younger girl’s clit, but the movements of her hand gained speed, and the fingers buried deep inside of Kyungsoon hooked in a way that had the smaller girl’s hips lifting off the bed to meet Chanhee’s thrusting fingers. 

“Chanhee… Oh, god, Chanhee…” Kyungsoon’s voice was breathless, there were little drops of sweat on her forehead and temple, and the way her tight walls clenched around Chanhee’s fingers as her short nails dug onto the taller girl’s back were the only warning of her orgasm. Kyungsoon came, her back arching off the mattress as her hips bucked against the fingers deep inside of her, seeking more of the delicious friction even through the mind-numbing waves of pleasure that crashed through her. Their foreheads were pressed together, Kyungsoon’s brow furrowed together as she moaned out Chanhee’s name against the older girl’s opened mouth, who didn’t stop fucking the smaller girl with her fingers until her walls stopped clenching tightly around her and her hips stopped bucking into her hand. Only when she was sure the aftershocks of Kyungsoon’s orgasm had subdued did Chanhee pull her fingers out, carefully, and she wiped them on the bedspread before bringing her hand to cup at Kyungsoon’s cheek.

She stroked the soft, pink skin of her roommate’s cheeks as she peppered soft kisses on the corner of her lips. Kyungsoon’s eyes were closed as she panted to catch her breath, one of her own hands placing upon Chanhee’s cheek as well as the elder kissed her skin softly, and her voice was raw and breathless as she spoke against Chanhee’s cheek, eyes half-lidded. “Where did you learn to do all that? It was incredible…”

The taller girl just chuckled against the skin of Kyungsoon’s cheek as she pressed one last peck to it. She squirmed a little bit as Kyungsoon shuffled her legs, pressing a milky thigh right up against her arousal again and her breath caught in her throat, making her voice soft and hazy. “I’m gay, remember…? So… It’s either that, or the power of love.” Kyungsoon’s eyes opened upon noticing both, the breathlessness in Chanhee’s voice as well as the wet fabric sliding against her leg, and she looked up at the taller girl with a soft smirk on her face. Under different circumstances, perhaps, she would have made fun of Chanhee’s ridiculously cheesy words, but having the red haired girl grinding up against her thigh probably made her let the words slide.

Kyungsoon hummed softly as she started pushing Chanhee down on the bed, flipping their positions so she would be the one on top of the taller girl. Chanhee let her, of course, and even though she missed the feeling of Kyungsoon’s thigh pressing up against her arousal, the way the smaller girl accommodated between her own long legs like she belonged there had her head spinning with the anticipation of what was to come. Kyungsoon’s hands splayed over Chanhee’s stomach and went all the way to her small breasts to give them a teasing squeeze before travelling down the red haired girl’s body, and Chanhee gasped when all of a sudden Kyungsoon’s hands were on her hips and her breath fanned over wet panties. “I hope the power of love is enough to compensate for my lack of experience, then…”

Before Chanhee had the chance to think of anything to say in response, Kyungsoon’s fingers pulled her underwear out of the way and a hot wet tongue darted out from plump lips to trail up the red haired girl’s slit. A loud breathy gasp left Chanhee’s lips at the sensation, soon followed by a moan when she felt Kyungsoon’s tongue rubbing against her clit. But the moment was over before Chanhee could get used to it, and when she opened her eyes she saw Kyungsoon pulling away, the tip of her nose, her lips, and her chin glistening with a thin layer of Chanhee’s wetness. She mumbled a soft ‘what?’ that just got lost in the air at the sight of Kyungsoon’s tongue licking her lips clean as her hands worked Chanhee out of her panties.

Kyungsoon pulled her hair into a ponytail with one of the hair ties she always carries in her wrist and gave Chanhee a coy smile, making the taller girl’s breath catch in her throat. “You taste good, unnie.” Chanhee couldn’t help but moan once again, both at Kyungsoon’s words and at the way the smaller girl’s plump lips wrapped around her nub almost immediately after pressing her face between Chanhee’s legs, small hands keeping long legs spread apart. She nearly lost it when Kyungsoon’s tongue started to rub at her clit, and the smaller girl’s grip tightened when Chanhee’s hips threatened to buck off the bed, soft fingers digging onto her hips.

Chanhee forced her eyes open to be able to look down at Kyungsoon’s face buried between her legs, and perhaps the smaller girl sensed her eyes on her because she looked right up at her with a hint of mischievousness in her eyes. Chanhee saw Kyungsoon’s plump lips suck around her clit, teeth gracing against the sensitive bundle of nerves, before moving lower to slip the wet, hot muscle of her tongue inside of Chanhee’s pussy.

Kyungsoon’s fingers found Chanhee’s clit, and the taller girl’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as her hands went to bury in Kyungsoon’s hair. She cursed breathlessly and moaned Kyungsoon’s name as the smaller girl lapped at her, tongue thrusting in and out of her in a way that had Chanhee wondering if this was really Kyungsoon’s first time with another girl. Kyungsoon didn’t stop Chanhee the next time she rolled her hips involuntarily to meet the younger girl’s greedy tongue and fingers as they circled her clit. The taller girl was panting heavily, heat coiling up in the pit of her stomach fast at the feeling of Kyungsoon’s mouth, Kyungsoon’s fingers, Kyungsoon’s hand splayed on her thigh; the single fact that it was Kyungsoon, the girl that she had been in love with for months, who was making her feel this way only added to the sensations, and she knew she was right on the brink of orgasm.

All it took was a few more thrusts of Kyungsoon’s tongue into Chanhee’s heat to make the taller girl come against Kyungsoon’s mouth, her hips rolling and her fingers digging into Kyungsoon’s hair, walls clenching around a tongue that kept on pumping in and out of her even through the waves of her orgasm. Kyungsoon’s name was on her lips, and once the last ripples of pleasure started to subdue and Kyungsoon made her way next to Chanhee to lie down beside her, the younger girl’s hand cupped her cheek and pulled her into a sweet kiss. Kyungsoon’s lips and tongue were slick with Chanhee’s wetness, but Chanhee only moaned and smiled into the kiss, completely unfazed by her own taste on her roommate’s lips.

Chanhee felt as if her body was floating, but she wrapped her arms around Kyungsoon like she was an anchor while their lips pressed gently against each other’s, and she pulled the covers of her bed over their bodies. Night had fallen a long time ago, probably somewhere around the moment Kyungsoon had stepped out of the shower, and the sound of heavy rain falling over the roof of Chanhee’s house reappeared only in the background after their sounds of pleasure had faded. It was only skin on skin now, as Chanhee’s arms held Kyungsoon close to herself by her waist and Kyungsoon’s slithered to wrap around Chanhee under her arms. Chanhee pressed her forehead against Kyungsoon’s and gently nuzzled at the smaller girl’s nose with her own as a smile tugged on the corners of her lips.

“I love you. Really.” Chanhee’s voice was slightly hoarser than usual, but she didn’t mind. She thought she felt Kyungsoon’s full lips curl into a smile at her words, and she gently squeezed at her waist with her arms.

“Are you only saying that because I ate you out just now, unnie?” The smaller girl’s fingers started tracing patterns on Chanhee’s skin, following the edges of her shoulder blades and her spine. Chanhee chuckled breathlessly and shook her head, causing the tip of her nose to rub against Kyungsoon’s, who let out a little giggle at Chanhee’s gesture.

“As good as it was, no I’m not just saying it because of that. I mean it for real…”

Kyungsoon hummed softly at that, and Chanhee felt the smaller girl tilt her head and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips before speaking with her still swollen lips brushing against Chanhee’s. “I love you, too… I’m sorry it took me so long to figure it out, though.”

Chanhee’s heart soared at the words that left Kyungsoon’s mouth, and she brought one of her hands to Kyungsoon’s face to gently caress her fringe and remove it from over her eyes. “The wait was totally worth it, are you kidding me?”

After Kyungsoon chuckled in response, they fell into a comfortable silence, tucked under the covers of Chanhee’s bed, arms wrapped around each other’s warm bodies and legs tangles together, with nothing but the sound of rain falling against the roof and hearts beating against each other’s chests. The warmth of skin pressing against skin, the still lingering smell of sex, and the monotonous sound of rain were highly drowsing.

The only thought that prevented her from falling asleep was the awareness that her mother would come home sooner or later, and if she were to find the two girls naked in her daughter’s bed she would flip. Chanhee untangled Kyungsoon’s limbs from around her so she could get up, even if the smaller girl whined at the loss. After looking for the old pyjamas she had let Kyungsoon borrowed and giving them back to the smaller girl so she could put them on, and putting on her own, she slipped back in bed beside Kyungsoon. Cuddling with clothes on wasn’t quite the same, but it wasn’t bad either, and if her mother were to walk in to her room when she got home, at least she wouldn’t find the two girls naked (though it wasn’t like she didn’t know, because Chanhee knew that her mother _knew_ , or at least suspected).

They would probably wake up with the worst morning breath, but Chanhee couldn’t bring herself to care, and despite it being way earlier than the time she usually went to sleep, she fell asleep with her arms around Kyungsoon and Kyungsoon’s arms wrapped around her.

◇ ◇ ◇

The following morning they woke up long after Chanhee’s mother had left for work once again, and the furious grumbling of their stomachs made the decision of getting up and going to the kitchen together to fetch something to eat an easy one. Chanhee found a note from her mother saying she couldn’t bring herself to wake her and her friend (Chanhee noted the word was written more cursively than the rest of the words on her letter and a slight blush crept up to her cheeks) but that she would wait for her at the restaurant.

Kyungsoon also had to leave soon, but the two managed to make breakfast together. Chanhee hugged Kyungsoon from behind as the smaller girl put toasts in the toaster, and Chanhee smiled when Kyungsoon relaxed against her and placed her hands over her own. They laughed together as Chanhee prepared cups of coffee for the two of them in the same cups they had left abandoned in the kitchen the night before, and they kissed sweetly against the counter before gobbling down their breakfast.

Chanhee nearly slipped when Kyungsoon went into the shower after her, but they made the most of the time they had left together by burying their fingers into each other, and they both came a few minutes later with their mouths pressed together, streams of water rolling down their bodies. They washed each other’s hair, then, and once they were out of the shower and wrapping themselves in warm towels, Chanhee gave Kyungsoon’s butt a little playful squeeze.

“You need to come here again before class starts again,” Chanhee told Kyungsoon as she walked the smaller girl to the door of her house. “I don’t have a problem with taking more days off to repeat yesterday, you know?” The smirk she gave her smaller roommate granted her a punch on the arm, but she just laughed it off at the sight of the shy yet playful smile on Kyungsoon’s lips.

“It’s only a couple of weeks before class starts, anyway, and we’re going to live together for the rest of the year! We could repeat yesterday any day we want, so long we don’t have tests the following day. I’m not the type who lowers their grades, not even because of a girlfriend. Or boyfriend, whatever.” Chanhee grinned her trademark toothy smile, her hand reaching for Kyungsoon’s hand before she had the chance to even think of crossing the door to exit her house.

“I’ll only behave if you promise you’ll behave too, Kyungsoonnie,” Chanhee pulled Kyungsoon closer to her using the hands they had linked together, and Kyungsoon chuckled as she looked up at the taller girl, the hint of a playful smile on her plump lips and her wide eyes.

“What are you talking about? I’m extremely well behaved!”

“You followed me into the shower, though. That wasn’t very well-behaved of you.” Kyungsoon’s eyes rolled at Chanhee’s remark, but the taller girl just laughed. Kyungsoon’s phone started vibrating inside of her pocket, signalling that her brother was probably outside and waiting for her, but the smaller girl took a step closer to Chanhee and promptly ignored her phone.

“I’ll try to come again before the start of the term.” Chanhee nodded and smiled down at the shorter girl, and took her free hand to stroke her hair gently. They met each other halfway, Kyungsoon standing on the tips of her toes and Chanhee leaning down, to give each other one last kiss. It was short, but it was sweet and soft, and their lips lingered for a while until Kyungsoon’s phone died in her pocket. 

“I’ll take you on a date next time,” Chanhee squeezed Kyungsoon’s hand one last time before the two pulled away, and Kyungsoon chuckled as the taller girl opened the door for her. “You still owe me an explanation of what happened yesterday that made you show up all wet an hour later, though…!”

Kyungsoon laughed warmly as she stepped outside after picking up the presents Chanhee had gotten for her; the ‘Frozen’ balloon on her hand and the plushie and the candy-filled mug tucked inside of a bag. The day was bright and there were no clouds in the sky, though the air was cold and humid. Kyungsoon’s cheeks were a light shade of pink and her smile was wide when she turned around one last time to wave at Chanhee. “Next time, unnie! Bye!”

Chanhee called goodbye after her, smiling in return. Her heart melted when she saw Kyungsoon’s lips mumbling the words ‘I love you’ under the light of the winter sun.

When Chanhee found herself sitting on the train and heading towards the family restaurant (where she knew her mother would give her the biggest smirk she would be able to muster) she changed the name of Kyungsoon’s contact to ‘ _kyungsoonnie baby <3 _’.

She opened the conversation and typed at her with a smile, ‘ _I love you too_ ’.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to date Kyungsoon, to be honest ;-;  
> Thank you for reading! If you commented I would love you forever <3


End file.
